


The Difference Between Pleasure and Pain

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: DIFFERENCE [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki has a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in 2008... I wrote much better then... and I could write Het (M/F) sadly I can not now...

The Difference Between Pleasure and Pain (Het, M/M)

CHAPTER: 1: IBIKI

He was an expert, he knew how to read people with just a look, even trained Jounin couldn’t hide their secrets from him… how could he have not seen it?! How could he have not seen that Anko was doing this to herself?!

Ibiki was far beyond angry, even past furious… so far beyond that he’d never felt such blind rage in all his life, and it was at himself. The memories of this morning played out before his eyes in slow motion; the way he’d found her, lying on the floor, her arms covered in cuts, the look of shame as she tried to cover the evidence of her actions… now here he was pacing, yes the ever calm and cool Ibiki pacing in the waiting room of the hospital… not because he wasn’t allowed into her room, but because he couldn’t trust himself to see her. 

Anko had been cutting herself… CUTTING HERSELF! What had caused her to do this? Why? How long had this been going on? How could have not seen it? Ibiki wanted to scream his rage and pain. If she hadn’t cut herself too deep this time he would’ve still been ignorant of her actions… CUTTING HERSELF! Dear Kami! Why… and the multiple scars on her arms indicated this had been going on for months… why? Ibiki’s blood ran cold, what if he hadn’t walked in? Would she have lay there and bled out unwilling to admit her secret? 

Hell, she worked beside him every day and he hadn’t seen it! She’d taken to wearing long sleeves, even in warm weather… she flinched when someone brushed her arm, in hindsight it all made so much sense. 

Finally he’d calmed himself and started toward her hospital room door. He stopped when he saw Lady Tsunade walk out. 

“Damn it!” Tsunade had a helpless angry frown on her face and she looked over at Ibiki as he walked towards her. “No… no, not yet. We need to talk first. Follow me. My office, now.” With that she turned and walked away never doubting he’d follow, and follow he did still struggling inside to contain his anger. 

Once in her office she turned to him, her mouth opened to say something then snapped shut without a word. Although he was sure his face did not betray his emotions Lady Tsunade had no problem looking through the mask. Tsunade frowned deeply and she walked over and looked out the window, without turning. 

“Ibiki… damn it… how could you know… how could you have seen it, she worked in ANBU… hell, I sent her on multiple missions for the last two months! She was barely back 2 days before I’d have her on another.” Tsunade turned, her eyes dark in guilty anger and frustration, and leaned back on the windowsill. “She was unstable, she could’ve blown a mission, got everyone killed… snapped and turned rogue like Orochimaru!” 

Ibiki saw the window sill, Tsunade was still leaning on it her hands resting on it at her sides, crack under the hokage's fierce grip like dry kindling… she didn’t seem to notice, her hands continuing to grip it like it was important to hold it, like it would help her handle the vicious tide of feelings that was sweeping through her.

Ibiki’s voice was calm, unemotional, belying the strong fury of his emotions, as he replied. “Lady Tsunade…”

Tsunade put her head in her hands a moment rubbing harshly at her temples, “It doesn’t matter now… what matters is she’s in the hospital.”

Tsunade wandered over to her desk looking down at the papers and ruffling scrolls without actually looking at them. “What happened to her…” she said softly, then looked up at Ibiki her brown eyes almost desperate for a moment before she regained her composure. “I want a full physiological exam on her, and I want you to write up a profile on her… I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning.” 

Tsunade frowned sitting “I’ll have Iruka pull Anko’s mission logs for the past 2 months… I want you to go over them with a magnifying glass… I want to know if she’s jeopardized the Leaf Village in anyway.” Tsunade gazed blindly out the window. “That will be all.”

As Ibiki turned and walked out Shizune intuitively walked in, pad of paper and pen ready.

Tsunade blamed herself, but she wasn’t to blame… the Leaf Village was short Jounin after the Orochimaru mess; she hadn’t done anything that she could’ve avoided…. But Ibiki knew she’d never accept that explanation… Ibiki accepted all the blame, he should’ve known… Anko was one of his men, he should have known. 

Inside Ibiki sighed tiredly. She wasn’t the fist ANBU to crack under the demands of the job, it would do no good to continue to place blame… he need to find out if she was salvageable or if she’d have to be permanently removed from her ANBU duties… he need to find out what was eating away at her. 

Orochimaru… he’d conducted an informal interrogation on her after the last time she’d had a run in with him… had he missed it then, had Orochimaru done something? Said something? Ibiki knew he came across as cold and heartless, but his men were like a family to him, he felt responsible for them… it wasn’t anything he liked to admit, even to himself, but he cared.

Ibiki paused outside of Anko’s hospital door, steeling himself to remain reserved, detached… to do his job. 

“Anko”

She looked up and for a brief moment her eyes showed fear, then her placid calm façade fell in place and her emotions disappeared like a switch had been thrown. She really was good; Ibiki thought with an internal frown, if he hadn’t caught that brief flash in her eyes he’d never have known she felt anything at seeing him.

“Sir.”

Ibiki’s eyes took in her arms, no evidence of her injury remained, except for a set of new scars. Ibiki walked forward and stood in front of the window beside her bed, silently, unconsciously using the same tactics he used with interrogation subjects. 

In spite of her being unable to see his face she calmly looked his direction without hesitation or discomfort, her face never wavering from its calm front. She waited patiently. After several minutes when Ibiki realized she was not giving, not squirming under his gaze, he silently conceded her victory and changed ploys.

He walked around the bed pouring her a glass of water, a kind fatherly smile on his face. “Would you like some water? Maybe something to eat? I could get you a bagel from down the hall,” he offered her the water. Ibiki lowered his face like he was confiding in her, his smile teasing. “The nurses have quite a few I’m sure they wouldn’t miss one.”

Anko’s face did not change as she watched him walk around and pour the water. His smile and manor did not provoke a response. “No thank you, sir.” She replied her voice bland and emotionless, she waited her face never wavering from its calm mask. She sat unmoving, without tension, waiting. 

Ibiki smiled and set the glass down calmly on the table. “Well I’ll just set it here if you decide you want it.” Ibiki’s voice took on a sweet, caring tone. “They plan on keeping you here. Is there anything you’d like to talk about? I’m here to help, if you talk to me perhaps I can convince them to allow you to go home, maybe even get you back on mission status…”

Anko regarded him blankly.

Ibiki’s eyes hardened, and his smile disappeared. His voice firm and commanding, the voice of a superior demanding a report “Anko what happened today?”

Anko’s façade remained unbroken and in her detached professional voice she replied, “I’m afraid I underestimated the edge of my kunai, cut a bit deeper than I intended. Sir.” She stated like it was a common mission report, unremorseful and without any sign of distress.

Ibiki’s eyes bored into hers. “Anko for what purpose did you turn your weapon on yourself?”

“I’m afraid that is none of your business sir.” She unflinchingly replied, without even a moment’s hesitation.

Ibiki stared down at her coldly for several long minutes. “You have jeopardized future missions, inconvenienced several med nin and disrupted normal operations of the Village…”

“That was not my intension sir.” Her face was calm, unaffected by his intimidation. The silence stretch out for several long minutes. He could order her to tell him what was tearing her apart… but he knew she wouldn’t tell him.

Then Ibiki turned without a word and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hall he shook his head in disgust, he really hadn’t expected her to bow under his tactics… and she hadn’t. She had been one of his top students in his classes on resisting interrogation, still it had been worth a try she could have been unbalanced enough by the days events that it could’ve worked… but she hadn’t been, she stuck to her training.

Next step, he needed to find out more about her. Find her special people, with them in the room it maybe enough to unbalance her to the point that she let something slip.

Back at ANBU he closed the door and pulled her file. The other ANBU that had been present in the chaotic time after Anko had been found sent covert questioning glances his way as he walked through the building but none were brave enough to inquire. Sometimes it paid to be known as the scariest bastard in the Village.

Ibiki sat leaned forward over his desk scanning her file, only looking up briefly as a soft knock came on the door and it swung in to admit a Jounin loaded down with a stack of mission logs. “Sir, Anko’s mission logs.” The young nin set them carefully on the desk corner then quietly left.

Ibiki frowned. How would he get through all these files in the short time before he needed to turn in his profile on Anko? He couldn’t ask Uruka to help, many of Anko’s missions were classified, and only Tsunade and himself were to know the details.

Ibiki turned his attention back to Anko’s file. Orphan, many nin were, no relationships steady or otherwise, no excessive drinking and no drug use on or off duty hours, when she joined ANBU she’d pulled away from her old teammates and friends, her last 5 missions had been solo… again not unusual, ANBU often had difficulty with relationships, issues with trust… her situation with Orochimaru hadn’t helped that. The betrayal left her unwilling to trust or have a relationship. The solo missions were not unusual either given the shortage of Jounin. Ibiki pushed the file away, nothing… Ibiki grabbed the top file from the mission log stack and began to page through… nothing. 

Ibiki stood he was wasting his time here, the answers he sought were in the head of Anko, and he WOULD get them out. 

Ibiki thought back to the flash of fear he’d seen when he’d first entered her room earlier in the day. What was she afraid of and how could he use that? Fear of him? Possible. Fear of discovery of a deeper secret? Hmmm… 

Ibiki sighed, he’d try heavy intimidation, he just hoped it wouldn’t snap her completely. Until she gave in and answered all his questions to his satisfaction she couldn’t be released, she was a danger to herself and the Leaf Village.

Once back at the hospital Ibiki strolled casually into Anko’s room without pausing to knock, his voice coldly matter of fact he stated. “Is there anything I can get you? Looks like you’re going to be here a very long time. I’d advise for you to have someone pack up your home for you.”

Ibiki walked over and sat in a chair stretching his legs out in front casually, “They’ll be transferring you soon,” Ibiki briefly saw a flash of fear. “They’re just getting a room ready up in psych, you know removing anything you could hurt yourself with… not that you could with the cameras watching you all the time, still… you know them, better safe than sorry.” Ibiki could see the panic starting to wash over her, her body stiffened. “I hear the rooms are nice, and if you have problems sleeping they’ll be glad to give you a little shot of something to knock you out… very restful.” Anko’s body started to shake.

Ibiki rose to stand, “I’m afraid this is good bye, I won’t be seeing you again, they have a pretty tight visitors list, only family allowed.” Anko’s breathing quickened and her eyes became increasingly distressed, Ibiki knew she was thinking about the fact that since she was an orphan, without family, no one would ever be allowed to visit her. 

“Why can’t you come?” Anko said softly. 

Ibiki laughed humorlessly, “no, I’m afraid I’m not allowed up there… tends to agitate some of the patients up there who got to know me a little too well.” Ibiki turned and started for the door.

“Wait…” Anko’s voice was soft barely above a whisper and although Ibiki heard her he continued towards the door. “Wait!” Anko cried out in a desperate plea, she leapt off the bed and if her wrist hadn’t been secured to the bedrail she have tried to grab him desperately. 

Ibiki paused, looking back over his shoulder. “I really have to be going.” he said somberly.

“Please?! Please don’t go.” A tear ran down her cheek. Ibiki gave her a little kind smile but his eyes were sharp… she was cracking. “Anko I’m sorry. I’ve got missions tonight, I’ve got to go brief them… you know how it is…”

Anko pulled franticly at her wrist that held her restrained to the bed. “Please Ibiki! I want to talk to you, please, I have to talk to you… please don’t leave me!” Anko sank back on to the bed, her head bowed, her posture defeated.

Ibiki gave an elaborate big sigh, turning around, “Just for a minute… then I have to go.” He didn’t move any further into the room but stood facing her.

Anko’s body shook she clasped her arms around herself like she was cold. Without looking up in a soft voice she said, “I can’t help it… I just… I just have to get the pain out.” Ibiki said nothing just stood watching her from his spot near the door. “I just… a little cut and I can feel some of the pain go… the cut helps… sometimes one is not enough. The pain in my arm helps…”

“Helps what?” Ibiki said his voice indifferent, but inside he had a bad feeling. 

“Helps…” her voice dropped even lower. “The pain, I need it, as a way of handling the… in the beginning it was to give me something to focus on instead… but soon came to desire it, to need it.”

Ibiki took a step in before he could stop himself, then gained control and stopped, but she didn’t notice… she looked at the floor, for a moment he wasn’t even sure she remembered he was there. Then she looked up and her eyes locked with his, in them was so much pain. Ibiki felt his fist clench, but his face remained impassive. His voice was almost disinterested, as he inquired, “How long have you been doing this?”

Ibiki wasn’t sure she would answer, “A few months…” she replied her voice a whisper. “I see the faces… crying faces.” Anko’s eyes were bleak.

“Whose faces?” Ibiki’s voice was soft and comforting, but inside he was cold.

“The children… all the children… we are so alone, nobody left…”

Understanding lit Ibiki’s eyes. She was one of the orphans, the children who lost their parents when Kyuubi ravaged the Village; she had been in pain for almost half her life… pushing on through it.

“Anko why did you hurt yourself?” Ibiki asked firmly. “Why now?”

“Because my Village needs me…” looking at him her eyes pleading for him to understand.

Ibiki frowned slightly and shook his head in confusion.

“I can’t go on missions hoping to get killed, my Village needs me… I can’t allow myself to die.”

Ibiki’s frown deepened, his eyes growing intense. He’d thought she was always volunteering for the most dangerous/toughest assignments because she was driven to excel to become a stronger nin… but she’d been trying to get killed.

Ibiki walked over and grabbed her chin holding her from turning away. Ibiki’s piercing black eyes stared into hers pinning her gaze to his, “Why would you want to die?” Ibiki’s voice was a deep, rumble.

“I wouldn’t be alone anymore…” Anko pulled her chin from his hand and looked away in shame. “I’m such a coward…”

“No…” Ibiki’s face remained calm and reserved. “Not a coward.” Inside Ibiki sighed tiredly, another broken nin, but was she salvageable? 

“I’ll never be able to look the Villagers in the eyes… every one looks at me and they see Orochimaru… I have to do all I can, make up for what I’ve done. A can’t bear their eyes… so I stay away, alone… always alone.”

“Anko you can’t keep blaming yourself, Orochimaru betrayed you and the Village… you weren’t to blame for what he had done.”

“I am!” Anko said fiercely turning back to Ibiki. “I trusted him and he used me to hurt people, innocent people I was supposed to protect!”

Ibiki just looked at her, waiting… waiting was one of his specialties, if you wait long enough they would always tell you everything you wanted to know.

“I suspected that Orochimaru had something to do with the missing Jounin… but I didn’t go tell anyone, I sat denying the truth that was before my eyes while he continued to kill.”

Ibiki knew, he knew more than she could ever guess. He knew how Orochimaru would hurt her, Orochimaru had taken a vulnerable young woman and twisted her against herself, made her believe that she deserved his abuse, all while convincing her that he loved her… this wasn’t what Ibiki needed to hear from her, so he continued to wait his eyes void of emotion studying her.

“I need to get back out there… I need to help, I need to redeem myself so I can look in a mirror, so I can walk down the street and look them all in the eyes knowing I’m making retribution for the evil I allowed Orochimaru to do without stopping him.”

She took a deep breath, throughout her speech her posture straightened with her determination and her eyes grew obstinate. This was the Anko she showed the world strong, confident… dependable. Ibiki would love to believe her but the truth remained that her self-mutilation could not continue, no matter how capable a ninja she was… she had a weakness that could be exploited and a ninja with a weakness was a danger.

“I don’t need to be here, I need to be doing missions…”

Ibiki raised his eyebrows and said dryly, “Really?!” Ibiki’s gaze was fierce, intimidating but Anko raised her chin and met his gaze defiantly. “And what about next time, next time you cut too deep or the cuts become infected… jeopardizing the mission. Why should we take that chance?” The sarcastic lilt to Ibiki’s voice did not match his commanding gaze.

“I won’t cut myself any more. Don’t let them lock me up, the Village needs me. I need to do this.” Anko stated unflinching.

The savage anger that flashed across Ibiki’s face was almost enough to make Anko jump away, she flinched, then she only straightened more with a stubborn look on her face.

“Just like that… ‘I won’t cut any more.’ It would be stupid to believe you… I’m not stupid.” Ibiki’s voice was a low growl. “You’re a liability, I won’t let your suicidal behavior endanger the mission or your fellow ANBU.” Ibiki turned and started out the door. This was the moment where he’d find out if she could remain with ANBU. He was proud that she hadn’t completely broken, but it wasn’t enough.

“I will prove it to you, I will find a way. Give me this chance before you write me off.” Anko’s voice was firm, calm.

Ibiki’s mouth curved into a small triumphant smile, then his blank mask once more fell into place. When he turned back to look at her, his hand on the doorknob. He gave her a cold look, “You will show up in my office every morning, do exactly as I order without question… If I find any indication of harm, so much as a bruise I will not hesitate to have you locked up. You are off missions until I deem you fit to return. Am I perfectly clear?” Ibiki pinned her with his best ferocious gaze. “Do not disappoint me.” His voice was glacial, full of barely suppressed fury. 

He could see the wave of relief cross her face before she suppressed it and her façade fell back in place. Ibiki felt his lip twitch, and he turned walking out the door and closing it firmly behind him.

As Ibiki walked down the hall, he shook his head once. She’d almost made him smile at her relief, that would have been counter productive… he couldn’t have her letting her guard down, it was better she think she was on the brink of being booted from ANBU and locked up. 

He couldn’t believe her spirit, he firmly believed she could over come this… she’d always be quirky, but every nin had their quirks. Kakashi’s mask, Genma’s need to have a senbon perpetually in his lips, Gai’s flowery speeches… quirks were a coping mechanism. He’d need to find someone to redirect Anko’s quirk to a healthier route.

Ibiki’s lip twitched, she’d taken his anger with barely a flinch. He was pleased, this had gone well, he’d steered her to just where he wanted her to be without her realizing she was being maneuvered. She may have been the top of his anti-interrogation class but he was the master. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Tsunade looked up from the papers scattered over the desk top, she seemed relieved to have an excuse to get up and away from them. “Ibiki. Do you have the profile on Anko?”

Ibiki placed it on the desk, but Tsunade didn’t even look at it. “Sum it up… did she jeopardize the missions?”

“No.” Ibiki replied in his usual reserved voice.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at him, because of his short reply.

“I honestly believe she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize the Village she loves. The only person she wanted to hurt was herself.” Ibiki elaborated.

Tsunade nodded. Leaning back in her chair and templeing her fingers before her, silently insisting he continue.

“Anko’s… problem is being addressed ‘in house’.”

Tsunade’s eyes sharpened. “Are you sure?”

Ibiki nodded firmly, “I’m sure it is manageable, I will personally be over seeing her progress. I’ve relieved her from active status temporarily, I will inform you when she is ready to resume duty.”

Tsunade’s lips narrowed. “Wouldn’t this matter be better handled by the psych. dept.?”

Ibiki shook his head, “No, as a nin she needs to work through this, being sedentary would be counter productive. I’m not sure she’d ever over come it there…”

Ibiki’s voice said trust me and Tsunade sighed and gave in, he knew his men… she sure hoped he was right.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed Ibiki with a wave. “Keep me updated.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Anko was released, Ibiki was standing in the hall, his piercing gaze pausing Anko in her steps a moment before she continued forward. “Sir.”

“05:00 tomorrow morning.” Ibiki stated bluntly then turned and walked away. Now he just needed to find her the right mentor to redirect her, before she felt the need to harm herself. 

As Ibiki walked through the Village, the setting sun warmed his back, he was deep in thought… running through his extensive list of nin in his mind, she needed someone to provide gentle dominance… nothing that humiliated or damaged her self worth… nothing rough. 

Kakashi… no. Ibiki smiled, Iruka… Ibiki knew his secrets, the gentle passive act he played. Iruka had a totally different side that few knew about… and most wouldn’t believe, the shy sweet part of him ended at the bedroom door. 

Iruka was perfect! He was an orphan due to Kyuubi as well… Anko needed to see that others were able to rise above that; he was no stranger to betrayal… Mizuki made sure of that. 

Iruka had no steady partner, but he ‘played’ with a few of Ibiki’s gentler ANBU, so Ibiki was very familiar with his activities. Now to manipulate him into the position… shouldn’t be too hard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Ibiki had started his plan into motion by leaving a little note for Iruka requesting his assistance at his earliest convenience. Now here he sat having messed up a large portion of obsolete files, he stacked them in a disorganized pile in a corner of his office.

05:00 on the dot Anko walked in, Ibiki sat back closing the open mission file he’d been reviewing.

“Sir”

“Strip”

“Sir?”

Ibiki’s cold hard eyes stared at her unblinking, “I said strip.”

Anko slowly began to remove her clothes her hands shook a bit and when she was nude she stood uncomfortably before him. 

“Turn, arms out at your sides.”

Anko complied her face confused.

“Ok, dress.”

Ibiki looked back down at the papers, and circled a relevant passage. When he looked up once more Anko was dressed, she looked a bit shaken but relatively calm. 

“You will do that every morning when you arrive… and any other time in the day I have reason to doubt that you are abiding to your vow not to damage yourself.” Ibiki stated, bluntly, his voice flat and distant.

Anko frowned and nodded.

These files need to be checked sorted and refilled, this will be your assignment until I tell you otherwise. Ibiki saw the distress in her eyes as she glanced at the large unkempt pile and suppressed his urge to smirk.

Ibiki returned to the mission file. Anko walked over and hesitantly started moving the files to a table.

Ibiki glanced up and his tone monotone stated, “I’ve put in a request for assistance, Iruka will arrive soon.”

Anko breathed a sigh of relief and this time Ibiki did smirk after carefully turning away from her, he refilled the mission report.

The morning passed quickly, and just before noon there came a soft knock at the door.

“Enter.” Ibiki looked up to see Iruka enter his office his usual warm smile gracing his face. “Ah, Iruka.” Ibiki smiled pleasantly. “I was hoping for your assistance, seems some of our files have become… “ Ibiki rubbed at his hiate in embarrassment, “a bit disorganized… do you think you could help me get them straight… I hate leaving them piled in the corner. You understand how it is… I’m afraid I kind of dumped the job on poor Anko here… we could really use your wonderful organizational skills.”

Iruka eyed the pile his natural compulsive personality making him fidget in the urge to straighten them. “Yes. I’d be glad to!”

Ibiki smiled warmly, “Thanks! You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Iruka looked pleased, “You’re welcome! I will get right on it.” Iruka turned and in minutes he was raptly involved with the job of sorting the files, directing Anko on the most efficient way to complete the task.

Ibiki sat at his desk observing them as he feigned writing a report. Perfect! Iruka was really too easy, all Ibiki had to do is turn on the charm and throw in a few compliments and he was hooked… Step 1 complete.

The next day went even smoother; Anko walked in and started shifting the files. Ibiki sat back pinning her with a hard gaze, Anko shifted uncomfortably. 

“You’re too smart to play this game.”

With a sigh Anko got up from the table and stripped, turned in a circle. Ibiki nodded then resumed his paperwork while Anko redressed and returned to the old files on the table. 

Around noon Iruka arrived and began helping her… this routine continued for the next two days. On the third day Ibiki announced, “You two really need more space… I know the old interrogation room is free, the large table would make your job much easier.”

Iruka grinned in delight, “Yes! That would be perfect!” Ibiki helped Iruka and Anko move to an old interrogation room and Iruka went back to sorting with a big grin on his face.

Ibiki grinned as he walked back to his office, Step 2 complete.

When Anko arrived on the forth day she was fidgety, anxious and kept rubbing her arms. After her usual morning strip she wandered down the hall to the interrogation room to start on the files.

Ibiki moved to the observation room and watched her; she seemed distracted… uncomfortable and continued rubbing at her old scars. Ibiki frowned; he was going to have to speed things up. 

When Iruka arrived Ibiki casually strolled by the room, and paused a moment. “Say would you two like to break for lunch… I’m buying.”

Iruka nodded happily and Anko looked up. When she realized she was rubbing her scars she froze her eyes wide and guilty looking at Ibiki. When he didn’t seem to react she nodded, “Yes… I think that I need a break.”

Ibiki lead them down to his ‘favorite restaurant’ in truth he didn’t really eat out much so didn’t actually have a favorite, had chosen this restaurant for a different purpose. Ibiki knew the tables at this restaurant had a lit candle in the center. 

As they entered Iruka saw the candles and Ibiki noticed the spark that came to his eye. Seating themselves they ordered. Ibiki sat back at the table making idle small talk but actually he was watching Iruka.

Iruka’s gaze kept returning to the candle after a few moments he casually dipped a fingertip in the wax, then stroked over it as it dried on his fingertip, distracted. 

Ibiki watched Anko’s face, she looked worried then confused by Iruka’s behavior. Iruka noticed the lull in conversation and looked up then shifted, embarrassed, quickly brushing the wax from his finger. 

Ibiki smiled. “Yes, it feels nice doesn’t it?" Ibiki said matter of factly putting Iruka at ease. Iruka nodded and said, “I love candles.” Iruka dipped his fingertip and traced a thin line of rapidly cooling wax across his palm blowing gently. Anko watched raptly, her gaze glued to Iruka’s hand. She reached out a finger and touched the soft luke warm wax, it was almost hard. Iruka looked over at her and smiled. “Sorry, bad habit… I just can’t help it. I love to play in the wax.”

Ibiki watched them an amused glint in his eye. As Anko hesitantly reached out a fingertip to the hot wax of the candle.

“Careful just a bit just dip the very tip… paraffin wax is the best, it cools rapidly and doesn’t leave a burn if you are careful not to use too much.” Iruka instructed Anko. 

Iruka grinned widely as Anko’s finger touched the hot liquid, as she drew it back Iruka blew gently on it. Anko was fascinated, like a child with a new toy. Soon Iruka was helping her trace narrow lines on her arm and Anko was grinning and returning the favor. Ibiki sipped his tea quietly. Step 3 complete.

After their meal they returned to the building Anko was relaxed laughing and talking to Iruka about random things. Ibiki followed unobtrusively behind, watching Anko, as they entered the building he excused himself. “I’m afraid I need to get right back to those reports.” Ibiki left the laughing nins to their sorting.

Ibiki slipped into the observation room watching a moment as Anko grinned and resumed the sorting. When Iruka was busy in the other side of the long table Anko glanced a quick guilty glance down at him before bushing her arm over the areas she traced wax on, a small pleased smile on her lips then she returned to the files, the smile still on her lips. Ibiki nodded, this was progressing nicely. 

The following day Iruka brought Anko a little bag, Anko was delighted as she looked in and saw the little paraffin candles. Ibiki noted Anko was happier than he’d ever saw her since before she’d joined ANBU. 

Ibiki watched Anko, continuing to have her strip every morning; the wax play was good as long as she didn’t start using it to damage herself… Ibiki was pleased to see no sign of burns and she seemed more relaxed. The object was to teach her to use her pain, to feel the release of it without causing her body damage… to feed her need, her addiction to the endorphins she got from pain.

Anko and Iruka had neared the end of the files and soon Iruka would return to his office full time. Ibiki walked in as they were finishing the last few files. 

“Leave them for tonight, you two have done enough work… you can finish them tomorrow. Tonight I think I need to take you both out as a thank you for a job well done.” Ibiki smiled as he herded them both out the door and down to the local bar. 

Seating them at a table… which ‘conveniently’ had a small candle, he requested that the owner have a lit candle on the table… few people dared to deny his ‘requests’. Ibiki excused himself to go get them Sake. As he returned to the table he noted Iruka and Anko carefully playing in the candle. 

Ibiki heard Iruka as he sat explaining to Anko “This type burns too hot you must never use anything but the paraffin on areas of your body.” he barely touched the wax and drew his finger back blowing. “On my callused fingertips this isn’t too bad but it wouldn’t be good to have this much heat and this slow of a cooling time anywhere else.” Anko was listening raptly. Ibiki poured them shots and sipped his. Step 4 complete.

Anko was relaxed and happy, she and Iruka taunted each other. Then Anko turned and waved at Genma. Then she excused herself for a moment to talk with him. 

Ibiki poured a bit more sake; Iruka was still sipping at his. Ibiki’s voice was low and thoughtful “You and Anko seem to like a lot of the same things… like candles.” 

Iruka smiled wryly. “Yes, she does seem to have taken to them.”

“Yes… very much so, before you came along she had no idea how much fun they could be… would have been a shame if she’d never got to try that new experience.” Ibiki sipped at his sake looking over at where Anko was talking to Genma. “She’s missed some of the really great things in life… and you showed her one.” Ibiki waited for that to spark the desired thought line. 

“Yes, there are so many things I’m sure she’d enjoy…” Ibiki continued in a soft, reflective tone. Iruka was now watching Anko as she swayed through the crowd to reach their table. As she sat she laughed, “Iruka you didn’t play in the candle without me while I was gone did you?” 

Ibiki watched them a moment more, then rose, “I’m afraid I forgot my keys back at HQ, I’ll just run back to get them…”

Iruka nodded not taking his eyes off Anko. Anko smiled and didn’t seem to mind the obvious excuse. “Well if I don’t see you tonight, I’ll see you at 05:00 tomorrow.” Ibiki nodded, quickly escaping the noisy crowded bar, he hated bars. Ibiki was grateful to be free to go home to the quiet of his home, a warm shower and a soft bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER: 2: IRUKA

Iruka was surprised to find a note from Ibiki on his desk when he came in. A request for his assistance? What could Ibiki need his assistance with?

After completing his morning paperwork, Iruka walked over to the ANBU HQ, curious about the note. At Ibiki’s door he knocked lightly, at the gruff “enter” he opened the door and entered Ibiki’s office looking around curiously. Iruka smiled as Ibiki stood walking around and leaning casually against his desk smiling.

“Ah, Iruka.” Ibiki’s voice was silken, warm and friendly. “I was hoping for your assistance, seems some of our files have become… “ Iruka watched as Ibiki embarrassedly rubbed at his hiate. “a bit disorganized… do you think you could help me get them straight… I hate leaving them piled in the corner.” Ibiki’s gaze drifted over to the huge stack of files piled in a disorganized heap in the corner. “You understand how it is… I’m afraid I kind of dumped the job on poor Anko here…” Ibiki threw an apologetic glance at Anko, who didn’t look up. “We could really use your wonderful organizational skills.”

Iruka looked at the tower of papers and fidgeted, it offended his sense of order to see such a haphazard mess. Iruka thought a moment, yes he could get his paperwork done in the mornings and help here during the day, and it shouldn’t take longer than a week. “Yes. I’d be glad to!”

Ibiki flashed him a friendly smile, “Thanks! You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Surprised by Ibiki’s easy friendly manner, Iruka smiled. “Your welcome! I will get right on it.” Then turned and went to help Anko. After a few moments he had her started organizing the files into groups, breaking the task down into manageable small jobs.

Iruka glanced over at Ibiki who had returned to his desk and seemed quite absorbed in his paperwork, something didn’t feel right. Iruka had a hard time believing Ibiki would have allowed his files to get into such a mess… the rest of Ibiki’s office was neat, fanatically so… leading Iruka to the belief that Ibiki was up to something, he would just have to wait and see what it was. In the meantime Iruka turned his attention on Anko and the files.

For two days he worked relatively silently beside Anko, he’d noticed an unusual amount of scarring on her arms. It was a bit odd, they almost looked like cuts from a thin blade, most nin had scars but these were too straight too… planned. Perhaps Anko had been tortured in her past? 

When he arrived on the third day Ibiki looked at the files spread across the table and floor and announced he would help the move to an old interrogation room so they could have more room to work. The new room made the job easier and they were able to make great progress. Anko seemed to be relaxing and almost enjoying the work, flashing him occasional small smiles.

But on the fourth day, Iruka noticed she was acting different, nervous and distracted, she kept rubbing at her scars on her arm then catching her self and quickly dropping her hand. Iruka kept up a pleasant banter trying to put her at ease.

Iruka was relieved when Ibiki came wandering by and suggested they go out for lunch, although something about Ibiki inviting people to go out to lunch seemed… off, not quite natural for the man but Iruka didn’t care. Anko’s fidgeting was distressing and maybe if they took a break she’d relax.

When Ibiki led them into his favorite restaurant the first thing that caught Iruka’s eye was the candles… he loved candles! As they sat themselves at a table Iruka concentrated on the menu and resisted the impulse to dip his finger in the wax… he couldn’t help it, it was like an odd fetish of his. On numerous occasions he’d seen the reactions from his friends, it made them uncomfortable… so he tried to resist doing it around his coworkers and friends. 

Iruka made small talk with Ibiki but the candle was distracting and in minutes he unconsciously found himself dipping his fingertip in the hot wax. It felt so good, the sharp sting followed by the sensation of the wax hardening, the conversation at the table stopped. Iruka looked up realizing what he was doing then glanced over at Ibiki and brushed the wax from his fingertip with an awkward little smile.

To Iruka’s amazement he wasn’t frowned upon or chastised, Ibiki smiled his silken voice purred, “Yes, feels nice doesn’t it…” Happily Iruka nodded, “I love candles!” and dipped the tip of another finger in the wax tracing a line up the center of his palm and blew gently cooling the wax. 

Iruka saw Anko’s finger hesitantly touch the cooling wax on his palm, and smiled reassurance at her. Then he shrugged, little smile on his lips “Sorry, bad habit… I just can’t help it. I love to play in the wax.”

Anko reached out and hesitantly touched the hot wax of the candle. Iruka grinned, “Careful, just a bit and just dip the very tip… paraffin wax is the best, it cools rapidly and doesn’t leave a burn if you are careful not to use too much.” As Anko drew her finger back Iruka cupped it blowing on it and watched as Anko’s eyes lit up at the erotic sensation. Much to his delight she was fascinated and soon they were tracing thin lines on each other’s arms and blowing on them with big grins on their faces.

As they returned to ANBU HQ Iruka was pleased to note Anko was feeling at ease once more and happily chatting. Iruka smiled she must have just needed a break. Ibiki excused himself and Anko and Iruka resumed the arduous task of sorting the files once more.

The next day as Iruka was walking to the ANBU HQ he paused at a little shop and bought a few colorful paraffin candles for Anko, he knew it would make her happy and he loved making people happy. It was worth the delay when Anko opened the bag and her face broke into a big grin, she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then they got back to sorting the files.

After a few more days they were finally nearing the end and Iruka realized he’d miss these times, he’d enjoyed spending time working with Anko. By tomorrow they’d be done, Ibiki came walking in disrupting his melancholy thoughts. 

Ibiki placed his hand on top of the last few files. “Leave them for tonight, you two have done enough work… you can finish them tomorrow. Tonight I think I need to take you both out as a thank you for a job well done.” He smiled in a warm fatherly way and firmly steered them out the door and down to the bar.

At the bar Ibiki directed them towards a table near the back, Iruka smiled at the candle on the table… this table strangely was the only one that had a candle. 

As Ibiki excused himself to go get the sake. Iruka cautioned Anko, “There are several different kinds of candles, all made from different materials… how hot the wax is depends on the material it’s made of… This type burns too hot, you must never use anything but the paraffin on areas of your body,” Iruka barely touched the hot wax and drew his finger back blowing, showing Anko how it took longer to dry. “On my callused fingertips this isn’t too bad but it wouldn’t be good to have this much heat and this slow of a cooling time anywhere else.” Anko watched in fascination, then stroked the cooling wax on his fingertip and nodded. 

Ibiki returned and poured them all small cups of sake. Iruka sipped slowly at the fiery liquid, he wasn’t much of a drinker but he wasn’t adverse to an occasional drink.

Anko grinned at Iruka’s meager sips, “this isn’t hot tea, you can drink more than a small sip.”

Iruka gave her a taunting grin; “I don’t see you slamming it down either.” Anko laughed.  
The bars door opened and Iruka looked up to see Genma and Kakashi wander in. Genma waved and Anko and Iruka waved back. Kakashi wandered off his nose in his book, as Genma sat at the bar. Anko slid her chair out, “I’m going to say hi to Genma, be right back.” Then she was off sliding fluidly through the crowd.

Ibiki leaned forward pouring another cup of sake, but instead of leaning back as he had before he sat forward looking into Iruka’s face speculatively. Ibiki’s voice was friendly and casual, “You and Anko seem to like a lot of the same things… like candles.”

Iruka’s lips curved into a pleased smile at the memory of Anko at the restaurant, “Yes, she does seem to have taken to them.” 

“Yes… very much so, before you came along she had no idea how much fun they could be… would have been a shame if she’d never got to try that new experience.” Ibiki continued matter of factly.

Iruka watched as Ibiki sipped at his sake and followed his gaze to where Anko was standing talking to Genma. 

“She’s missed some of the really great things in life… and you showed her one.”

Iruka watched Anko laugh at something Genma said, she was such a interesting woman… he began to wonder if perhaps she would have a interest in some of the other games he played, specifically the ones he liked in the bedroom… at very least he could show her a few new ways to use wax…

Iruka heard Ibiki’s soft words “Yes, there are so many things I’m sure she’d enjoy…” Iruka watched Anko walk back to the table, she moved nimbly through the crowd like she was dancing. As she reached their table she gave Iruka a wicked grin. “Iruka you didn’t play in the candle without me while I was gone did you?”

Iruka laughed, “It would be no fun to play without you Anko!” The look in Anko’s eye was provocative. Iruka barely noticed when Ibiki excused himself; he nodded absently at Ibiki’s excuse of missing keys. 

Anko looked up at Ibiki and confirmed her orders for tomorrow morning “… 05:00 tomorrow.” Then turned back to Iruka, Iruka smiled “why don’t we take our Sake and go back to my apartment, I’m sure I have a much better candle to play with…”

Anko laughed, “Yes…” as she got up she glanced slyly over her shoulder at him. “A candle”, her glanced drifted meaningfully down his body. “is that what you call it?!” 

Iruka gasped, a light blush crept over his cheeks, but his eyes sparkled in mirth. “Well… I suppose we could play with that too.” He replied his voice low. Anko grinned, took his hand and lead him from the bar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Iruka’s apartment he drew Anko gently in the door and shut it. Then pulled her close into a kiss, his lips firm and passionate, with little nips at her bottom lip he taunted until her mouth opened to his. By the time his skilled lips had finished Anko’s nipples were tight and her breathing quick.

“I have so many things I want to show you… “ Iruka purred softly as he nuzzled her ear. He nipped her neck causing her to gasp then ran a soothing lick over the area; Anko’s breath was released in a moan. “Would you like me to show you?” Iruka murmured before nibbling around the edge of her ear.

“Yes… please, show me.” she replied her voice airy as his actions drew another gasp.

Iruka drew back taking her hand he gently pulled her with him down the hall to the door to his bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iruka covered her eyes with a blindfold Anko felt a moment of panic, she gave a little shiver of fear then she took a deep breath and relaxed. Iruka took her hands and led her into his room. When he released her hands she stood rock still. She felt his breath brush her ear. His voice was soft; he whispered in her ear, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” She replied. She didn’t know what he was going to do to her but she had reached a point where she didn’t care as long as he touched her.

Anko felt him stroke her neck feather light with the tip of his finger, and then he whispered, “Yes what?” 

Iruka’s voice came from her other side like he was circling her, stalking her. Anko’s breathing quickened, “Yes I trust you.” She said her voice came out barely above a whisper, but he must have heard her.

She felt Iruka’s hands brush her breasts through her shirt and his fingers brushed down to grasp the bottom and lift pulling it smoothly over her head and off her body

Then he stroked her arm sliding one bra strap slowly down. His hand brushed her cheek, and then he slid the other strap down. She felt his breath on her neck, then his fingers unclasp her bra, he drew it off slowly, her nipples tightened from the cooler air of the room. She gasped as Iruka pinched her nipples, then his fingertip brushed her spine. 

Anko felt his hands unzip her pants drawing them down to lay puddled at her feet. She felt the cold slide of metal running up her leg and caught her breath as she identified it as a kunai, the tip barely grazing her flesh. Iruka’s breath brushed her left ear. 

The uncertainty of what he was going to do and sensations of his constantly touching her some place new and unexpected made Anko quiver. Then she felt his finger trace the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, his teeth grazed firmly over the side of her neck. When Iruka’s breath brushed her exposed nipples, Anko couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her, he drew one of her nipples in to the heat of his mouth and sucked hard on it, the pain and delightful sensations causing her to arch into his mouth.

Iruka’s hand slid down her hip hooking her panties and drawing the last piece of clothing from her leaving her feeling exposed, vulnerable.

Then she felt him pick her up and she was lain on something soft, velvety. Her fingertips felt the brush of the soft fabric before his hand captured hers. She felt the brush of something cool and soft slide slowly up her hip across her stomach between her breasts before circling her wrist, it tightened softly. Then he captured her other wrist the soft cloth slid up her side, over the top of her breast, between her breasts then circled her wrist. She felt it tighten. 

Anko had guessed what he was going to do with the ties but the feeling of helplessness was unexpected. She shivered. She tugged gingerly causing the ties to tighten slightly, not painfully but if she struggled they would tighten.

She heard Iruka moving around her, circling her like a hungry predator and felt the unexpected random brushes of a finger and flat of a kunai… every touch made her catch her breath not knowing if it was going to be finger or kunai 

He brushed her skin lightly, randomly, as he circled her; the feeling was heightened by not knowing where he’d touch next. Her skin felt like one big erogenous zone, tingling tensed waiting for that next unexpected touch. So many places she would have never known would feel so good, or would trigger such fear, she was desperate to feel his touch and excited by the threat of the kunai. He brushed over the hollow of her hip, under side of her breasts, hollow behind the ear, the exquisite torture was driving her wild, her breath came in short little pants between her moans and gasps as he found ever new places she’d never thought sensitive before.

Then Anko felt his body brush hers, she gasped as Iruka’s hard cock brushed her cleft, just a barest brush and it was gone. Her hands struggle with the restraint “Please.” She panted. 

Then she felt his lips on her neck, nipping along her jugular. Iruka drew her earlobe into his mouth raking his teeth over it, his breath brushing the shell of her ear like a warm gentle touch, Anko moaned. “Please…” His voice soft in her ear she heard him growl softly, “Don’t make me gag you… it would be a shame to not have access to those delicious lips” his tongue traced her lips. 

A stab of fear went through Anko, before the sensation of her nipple being drawn in to his warm moist mouth wiped all thoughts from her mind except for the feel of Iruka’s lips. Drawing back he raked his teeth over her taught nipple drawing another sharp gasp and lusty moan from her lips. 

Anko felt his tongue trace the hollow of her hip, then stroke up her cleft of her pussy brushing her clit, her body jumped, his tongue flicked it and then she felt the warm enclosure of his mouth as he drew it in applying slow, potent suction. Anko cried out in passion. The sharp pain as he reached up and pinched her nipple made her writhe and make needy little whimpers.

Then Iruka’s lips released her swollen clit, Anko caught her breath sharply as the sensation of sharp spikes of pain seemed to hit her body in a trail down between her breasts then dissipated before occurring again in a trail down her ribs. The surprising dots of pain drew sudden sharp cries from her, her fear and excitement causing her breathing to become rapid and her nipples to become so hard they hurt. She wanted to beg for his mouth upon them, beg him to fuck her… to let her touch him.

Anko gave a breathy sigh as she felt him untie her from whatever she’d been tied to, as she was repositioned she could feel the wax flake from her body. Iruka turned her over to lie on her stomach and retied her, her heart clenched at this vulnerable position, as an ANBU nin she had great fear of her vulnerable back being exposed, unprotected. 

Anko struggled not to give in to the waves of panic. She felt the soft velvety brush of Iruka’s hair on her back as he leaned over her and smelled the warm musk of Iruka’s skin as she took a deep shaky breath, for some reason that soothed some of her fear. She felt the slither of cool cloth glide up her side across her lower back, down her ass along the inside of her thigh then encircling her ankle. 

Anko felt another stab of fear, her body trembled. She felt Iruka’s lips nibble on the sensitive skin of her side. Then a brush of something soft across the backs of her knees, her breath caught in her throat.

Then the slide of cold soft cloth slid up over her shoulder, trailing slowly down her back. The silken trail continued across the crack of her ass and down the inside of her thigh across the back of her knee and encircle the other ankle. Anko froze, her heart clenching as she felt the cloth tighten spreading and securing first one leg then the other. 

Iruka’s hands stroked down her back, caressing the cheeks of her ass, then he gave a sharp nip on the curve of one cheek. He straddled her hips, leaning down over her his breath brushing the hairs along the side of her neck.

Anko could feel Iruka poised over her, like a predator over its kill. Then the silken sensation as he drew his cock along the cheeks of her ass, he paused his cock lying at the rise of her ass as he sharply nipped her ear, then ran his tongue along the hollow behind it. 

Iruka felt her body tremble, his hands gliding smoothly over her taught muscles as he drew back, his hands gliding fluidly over her ass and down her thighs. His feather light touch left her skin feeling like she was tingling all the way down her body, her whole body shook softly. 

The sudden spikes of pain were unexpected and Anko cried out sharply as the first on her shoulder slowly cooled. Iruka stroked the inside of her thighs circling but never touching her pussy. Anko was so wet; he could smell her delicious juices. Another sharp spike hit between her shoulder blades, drawing a surprised squeak from Anko’s lips.

Iruka trailed a finger along her pussy, brushing the lips gently, Anko quivered and made low moaning sounds, half plaintive, half eager. The trail of pain dripping down her spine to above her tailbone drew several more cries from her and her hands jerked at the ties. 

As the pain lessened to a fierce ache she felt Iruka’s finger slide up her spine the cooled drops of wax flaking easily away and then run his tongue up the raw path to the vulnerable expanse of her throat, her body tensed in fear, then trembled as his tongue lightly traced over her jugular with a firm stroke like he was tasting her, his cock lying hard against her ass. 

Anko felt the brush of cool air as Iruka blew on the wet trail, then felt him reach up and untie first one hand then the other. He slid from her body, and then she felt his hands untie her feet. Anko lay compliant, waiting for his will. 

Iruka turned her over and his hands stroked up her hips over her stomach, cupping her breasts, his fingers pinched the nipples and she gasped. Then slowly up to cup her face, his tongue traced her lips. 

Iruka’s hand pushed the mask up, his eyes studying hers boldly. Sometime during the night he’d lit several candles, the flames flickered in his eyes making them look hard, aggressive. The candlelight turning their skin golden, they lay on a plush velvet blanket on the bed.

“Look at me.” Iruka’s voice was a soft growl, his gaze bold. “Tell you want me… beg for me to take you.”

“Yes, yes please.” Anko panted.

“Please what, what do you want me to do to you…” Iruka’s voice was impassive.

“Please Iruka, please fuck me.” She pleaded.

Iruka nodded satisfied; thrusting his cock into her wet pussy so deep she felt his balls brush her ass. 

Looking up into Iruka’s knowing gaze, Anko reveled his power, this wasn’t a timid schoolteacher, it was a man who owned her, controlled her masterfully. He fucked her slow deep and hard, until Anko was moaning deeply, nearing her climax. Her eyes closed with the intense feeling. Iruka lifted her legs over his arms, rising to his knees, he paused. He slapped her ass, his gaze commanding. “Look at me…”

Anko opened her eyes looking submissively into his fierce eyes. 

“Anko come for me, scream out my name.” Iruka fucked her hard and fast sending her screaming over the edge. “Ah, Iruka!” Anko’s body shook as the orgasm hit her, her pussy contracting and drawing at his cock. She’d never felt an orgasm so intense in all of her life.

Unable to resist the draw of Anko’s pussy clenching him, sucking at his cock, Iruka thrust deep once more and shot his cum deep inside her. As their bodies calmed, he withdrew from her body, lowering her legs to rest on the bed. 

Gazing down at Anko, her face flushed with passion, her breasts heaving, and body glistening with sweat. Iruka marveled at her beauty, he leaned over her kissing her softly on the mouth. Then rose from the bed tilting his head, he asked, “Would you like some water?”

Anko looked at him in amazement then burst into laughter. “You give me the most amazing orgasm of my life then politely as if I’d like some water?”

Iruka blushed, shrugged and then nodded. She grinned and shook her head in amusement, “Iruka you’re amazing.”

“I could make you some tea…” Iruka said, with a little smile.

Anko bit her lip to refrain from laughing, “Yes, I’d like that.”

She rose from the bed and followed Iruka to the kitchenette, she marveled at his beautiful body, flawless tan skin, firm tight ass and muscular legs… if everyone suspected he was this hot, and pursued him now… what would they do to entice him if he’d show some of his hot flesh… he’d have all the nin, and Villagers, crawling on their knees begging for him!

She absently wondered how many of them knew… she’d never heard of anyone male or female ever claiming to have had sex with him… that left Ibiki, she doubted Ibiki would let anyone dominate him, and the ANBU… if he routinely ‘played with the ANBU’ he walked a dangerous line…. He’s got balls! And a really nice cock, she added with a sly grin.

“How long have you…?”

Iruka turned flushed with embarrassment he shrugged and grinned sheepishly “Would you send your child to me if you knew? Well maybe you would… but most of the Villagers are not so open.”

Iruka walked over and set the cups and teapot on the table.

Anko bit her tongue. ‘I’m not going to ask, I’m not going to ask… “Who knows?” ‘Damn I asked…’

Iruka looked down pouring the tea, his cheekbones still lightly flushed, “Ibiki… a few of the ANBU…”

‘DAMN! He WAS playing with ANBU!!!’ Anko had to admit she was impressed! Many words came to mind when people thought of Iruka… Demure, gentle, soft-spoken, mild, unassuming… Kinky wasn’t one of them!

“Sooo… bondage, hmm?”

Iruka gave her a shameless bold look that instantly brought to mind how dominant he was in the bedroom. He quirked a eyebrow, “Bondage… more like restraint with some perks.” Iruka smiled wickedly. Then took a sip of his tea and continued in his usual gentle tone. “You don’t need much pain to have fun… Fear triggers the same endorphins as pain.”

Anko smiled, delighted. “Iruka, your ‘secret’ is safe with me… oh, and Iruka, you can ‘scare me’ any time.” Anko gave Iruka a wicked smile.

Iruka smirked a pleased smile on his face.

 

CHAPTER: 3: IBIKI

The next day Anko had a pleased smirk when she came in, she reached for the buttons of her shirt.

“That won’t be necessary.” Ibiki’s calm impersonal voice stopped her fingers, Anko looked up at him in surprise. Her hand dropped, to her side. 

Ibiki’s attention had shifted once more to the papers on his desk, seeming to have already dismissed her from his thoughts. With a last look at Ibiki, Anko nodded to herself and walked out to finish organizing the last of the scrolls.

When she’d walked out Ibiki sat back in his chair. Ibiki smiled in satisfaction. Step 5… Anko was going to be all right now, he’d still keep an eye on her but he wouldn’t need the morning strip downs anymore. He‘d have Lady Tsunade talk to her about possibly taking a team, convince her it was more important to train next generation than any ANBU mission. 

It seemed that Ibiki lost an ANBU, but he knew he’d helped Anko find a peace she desperately needed. She aught to be good with a chunin team, and it would provide her stability… and provide a continued connection to Iruka. Not that he didn’t think Anko and Iruka would remain ‘friends with perks’, maybe even something more in time, but it didn’t hurt to provide a little extra insurance.

Later that day Ibiki heard a soft knock at his door. Iruka entered and Ibiki sat back in his chair looking at him with feigned interest.

“I just wanted you to know Anko and I are done with the files…” Iruka tilted his head studying Ibiki, his gaze was amused. “You never really needed my help… those files were so obsolete.”

Ibiki looked at Iruka his gaze direct and stated bluntly; “I needed your help… just not with the files.”

Iruka nodded, then turned to leave as he was about to close the door behind himself Ibiki glanced up from his paperwork once more “Thank you.” Ibiki said his voice sincere.

Iruka nodded, “Your welcome...” Iruka’s voice dropped seductively. “If you really want to thank me come by my apartment at 9pm tonight.” 

Ibiki looked at Iruka his face carefully void of the surprise that shot through him at the younger man’s bold offer. “I don’t think that would be wise.”

Iruka smiled softly shrugged, and then walked out closing the door.

For the next several hours Ibiki tried to concentrate, but Iruka’s offer began to resurface at inopportune times. The image of Iruka’s smooth flawless honey skin… he wondered how it would taste, then shook his head and returned to reviewing a mission report. 

Only to be distracted by the memory of the deep sensual chocolate brown of Iruka’s eyes, the smooth high cheekbones, decorated by the almost artistic faint scar over the bridge of his nose, his soft lips… Ibiki tried to picture kissing those lips, tracing the scar over Iruka’s nose with the tip of his tongue, sliding his fingers through the fine silk of his unbound hair… 

Ibiki sat back, he was all too familiar with the human psyche, he knew he wouldn’t stop this useless daydreaming until he did something about it… the dolphin just teased the wrong man. Ibiki shifted easing the hard length of his erection to a more comfortable position, Ibiki would be the one playing tonight.

Shifting the paperwork from his desk, and filing the report Ibiki turned to go get the things he’d need tonight. Iruka must not have ever been warned, ‘don’t tease the tiger’…he was just about to find out why.

 

IRUKA:

He didn’t know what had made him proposition Ibiki… the head interrogator… the most feared man in the Leaf Village! Iruka knew he should be glad the imposing man had turned him down… 

Heck, he should be glad he hadn’t laughed outright at the foolish offer, Iruka blushed. Why would a man like Ibiki have a interest in a unimpressive chunin teacher… he didn’t even go on missions and he’d just asked the head of a whole group of superior male and female nins if he’d like to… 

Well, it was done, no sense living in the past. Iruka thought of Ibiki again… he was a truly amazing masculine masterpiece… so SEXY! Iruka took a deep breath trying to calm his raging libido. No, it never would be… that sexy dark god could never be interested in him.

Iruka took a short detour on his route home; he’d forgotten a stack of school papers on his desk… since he didn’t have any plans for tonight… Iruka sighed, maybe he should’ve asked Anko to go out to the bar for a while… 

‘Or come home with me’ his mind supplied helpfully. Iruka frowned, no not tonight; he had a lot to think about… why was he so very turned on by the thought of Ibiki… restraining him, teasing him until he was begging… Iruka frowned it wasn’t like him, he was very dominant in the bedroom, he’d never wanted anyone to restrain him, dominate him… 

Suddenly the image of Ibiki towering over him came to mind and Iruka barely held back a whimper, he could feel his cock stirring restlessly and frowned, time to tamp down on those thoughts, he was well known and respected, he couldn’t walk around town sporting a erection. Iruka frowned and took a big calming breath trying to think of anything besides his arousal. 

All those nin he worked beside everyday… they thought he was asexual, it was almost laughable… Iruka actually had interest in both sexes, but only a select few… only ones that were right to play his game… ones that usually would not trust, giving up control to him… damn it was such a turn on!

Iruka rolled his eyes and sighed, this line of thought was not helping his ‘situation’. Iruka shifted the stack of papers lower in front of his body, it wouldn’t hide the tenting of his pants but it was better than nothing. Iruka looked around, but no one seemed to notice him… it was the way he preferred it, ‘shy little Iruka not doing anything here, go about your business’. He was almost home, dusk had given way to full dark, but he knew the way well and soon stood fumbling the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Tossing the papers on the couch with a sigh. He reached out to turn on a light only find his lamp missing.

Iruka felt the hairs go up on the back of his neck, he wasn’t alone. Quietly he drew his kunai, only to have a grip like a shackle pin his wrist, Iruka twisted and tried to strike with his other hand only to have that one captured as well. Iruka could feel his heart hammering madly in his chest, his mouth was dry and when he spoke it was a strained gasp. “What do you want?”

The huge mountain of muscle pushed him back against the wall pinning his hands above his head. Iruka kicked out and the man moved flawlessly avoiding his kick and pinning his lower body effortlessly, Iruka felt the ripple of hard muscle, the raw power… the man wasn’t even trying and he’d easily pinned him!

The man’s formidable height and solid mass made Iruka feel like he was powerless and he struggled feebly as the man’s head dipped to whisper in his ear. “What do you think I want?” The man rotated his hips slowly; grinding his huge hard cock against Iruka’s taut stomach, then drew back slightly.

Iruka looked up into Ibiki’s glittering black eyes and felt a stab of fear, followed by a wave of desire. Iruka felt so small next to the hard solid mass of Ibiki’s wide chest,   
Ibiki’s hand still held Iruka’s hands pinned casually but in spite of the relaxed grip Iruka couldn’t pull free no more than if he’d been bolted to the wall.

Ibiki gave him a soft, almost sinister smile… he knew, Iruka’s heart hammered. Ibiki knew he was powerless that he could do anything and there wasn’t anything Iruka could do to resist him.

“Little dolphin you choose the wrong playmate.” Ibiki growled in a low sexy voice that made Iruka’s legs weak, but he didn’t know if it was in fear or desire.

Iruka caught his breath his body tense as Ibiki lowered his face, then ran the tip of his tongue softly along the line of Iruka’s scar from one side slowly across the bridge of his nose to the other and before Iruka could release his breath in a moan Ibiki conquered his lips in a brutal kiss, hard and aggressive with savage passion. Iruka whimpered, trying to press his body closer to Ibiki’s.

Ibiki drew back. Iruka gasped breathless, unable to look away from Ibiki’s eyes. Iruka trembled; the primitive untamed power in his moves and the vicious hard look of his face was only slightly tempered by his ravenous gaze. Ibiki was the ultimate alpha male; Iruka had never met anyone so frightening, so dominant… so absolutely HOT. Ibiki was the one he’d waited for all his life… if he could survive him, somehow tame his fierce, aggressive nature Iruka swore he’d never leave his side… it was a chance he had to take.

Ibiki’s eyes pinned Iruka in place, draining his will. Then Ibiki shifted Iruka’s left hand to the hand that held his right, Ibiki’s grip encompassing both of Iruka’s wrists easily. Iruka couldn’t help the shiver of fear, then as Ibiki stroked softly down his face his shiver became one of desire, Iruka closed his eyes leaning into the pleasure. Ibiki’s hands threaded up through Iruka’s hair stroking his scalp, before tightening viciously yanking his head back. Iruka cried out, then whimpered as Ibiki’s rough kisses and nips traveled over his throat. The pleasure and pain was so overwhelming that Iruka didn’t realize his hands had been enclosed in steel manacles until he heard the snap of their locks.

Iruka pleaded, “Please Ibiki anything you want… please..?”

Ibiki gave a menacing humorless chuckle “Oh, I’ll get what I want… I have no doubt of that.”

Iruka felt his heart clench. Ibiki stepped back and pulled Iruka after him into the bedroom. Ibiki watched Iruka’s eyes widen when he saw the hook suspended from the ceiling, Iruka thrashed trying to avoid allowing Ibiki to lead him, to slide his manacles over the hook... his efforts were completely ineffectual. 

Ibiki easily lead him across the room then tugged Iruka upwards so he was balanced on his toes. Ibiki gave Iruka an impersonal, almost contemplating look as he looped the manacles over the hook forcing Iruka to remain on his toes or bear the weight of his body on his arms.

Tears flowed slowly down Iruka’s cheeks; Ibiki was going to torture him… all because he’d propositioned him. “Please Ibiki…”

Ibiki frowned then reached behind him into a bag and pulled out a ball gag, it was one of his favorites, the ball kept the ‘guest’ from biting through his tongue and drowning in their blood… it also effectively limited the amount of noise it was possible for the ‘guest’ to make. 

Ibiki walked forward calmly placing the ball at Iruka’s lips, Iruka clamped his jaws. Ibiki looked interested for a second, and then clamped his fingers over Iruka’s nose cutting off the airflow, and then kissed Iruka brutally deeply for so long Iruka’s lungs were screaming and his vision grayed. Ibiki pulled back and as Iruka gasped for air popped the ball into Iruka’s mouth and fastened it around his head so he couldn’t spit it out.

Iruka had tears streaming down his face, and as Ibiki cut his clothes off, his body shook so hard it was hard to stay on his toes and several times he had his arms painfully yanked before balancing once more on his toes.

Ibiki stripped, Iruka whimpered at Ibiki’s huge erection, then walked around behind Iruka. Iruka tensed, bracing for the pain and almost dropped to his feet at the shock of Ibiki’s lips nibbling gently across the top curve of his ass cheeks. Ibiki’s tongue traced circles in the hollow at the base of Iruka’s spine, Iruka tried to gasp and moan around the ball gag, the tremors going through his body were from a entirely different reason than before and his mind reeled under the assault.

Ibiki’s hands brushed lightly over the sensitive skin of Iruka’s sides as Ibiki circled around to Iruka’s front and started giving him kisses and nips over his chest. Iruka whimpered through the gag and threw his head back desperately trying to scream out when Ibiki drew one of his nipples into his mouth. Ibiki laved the captured nipple with his tongue, sucked it to an agonizing hardness before flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

Iruka’s cock dripped precum, it was so hard it throbbed with every beat of his heart and Iruka wanted to beg for Ibiki to touch it. Ibiki turned to Iruka’s other nipple, and Iruka couldn’t stay on his toes anymore, he dropped to flat feet and cried out as his arms were pulled taut. Ibiki drew back and gave a little smirk, as Iruka’s legs wobbled and gave in fatigue and Iruka’s weight slowly was taken up by his arms.

Ibiki studied Iruka for a moment before easily lifting him like he was light as a child off the hook and carried him to his bed. Ibiki set Iruka on his bed; standing beside the bed he then removed the manacles. Then Ibiki leaned forward over Iruka his voice amused, as his fingers unfastened the ball gag strap, “don’t make me have to put this back on…”.

Iruka whimpered and nodded, Ibiki sat on the bed between Iruka’s legs stroking Iruka’s swollen desperate cock causing Iruka to bite his lip to avoid crying out. Ibiki’s talented fingers soon drew Iruka over the edge and Iruka came violently, biting his lip to avoid making a sound.

Ibiki bowed his body over Iruka “Good, very good Iruka.” Ibiki murmured, then leaned down to kiss Iruka’s lips, drawing the bleeding one into his mouth and sucking gently. 

Then Ibiki rose smoothly from the bed and grabbed Iruka’s hips pulling him to the edge of the bed. Ibiki swirled his fingers in Iruka’s cum, then brought it to his mouth sucking, wetting his fingers. Ibiki then reached down and inserted one finger, Iruka’s body tensed, Ibiki smiled… Iruka paled at the cold ruthlessness of that smile. 

Then Ibiki quickly pushed another finger in, Iruka whimpered causing Ibiki to quirk an eyebrow, his eyes darkening and his voice was a rough lusty rumble, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you… your testing my restraint, you keep whimpering and I may not be able to wait… you little tease.” 

Iruka shook, but contrary to his words Ibiki stroked gently finding Iruka’s sweet spot and brushing over the prostate causing Iruka’s body to buck and press into the strokes of Ibiki’s fingers. Ibiki’s fingers scissored and loosened the passage and his other hand moved up to stroke Iruka’s cock. 

Then after several firm strokes over Iruka’s prostate that had him thrashing and biting his lip tears streaming from his eyes, Ibiki slid his fingers out, placed Iruka’s legs up on his stomach and positioned himself at the puckered entrance. Ibiki slowly, firmly pressed into the hot tight hole, Iruka couldn’t help the loud whimpers he made as Ibiki held his hips and forced his entire length inside of Iruka until it was seated firmly sheathed to the base. 

Ibiki leaned forward putting pressure from his chest on Iruka’s sore bent legs, causing Iruka to whimper, as he whispered, “So hot, so tight.” In his gravelly low growl. 

Ibiki straightened his smile taunting, and then his face was a cold blank mask once more. Ibiki began moving fucking Iruka slow and deep, then as he began fucking him faster he pulled Iruka’s hips to match his hard strokes his body slamming in to the smaller man’s body. 

As Ibiki neared release he shifted his hips and began hitting Iruka’s prostate. Iruka’s back bowed as he arched up into the intense pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut. Iruka’s eyes flew open as Ibiki’s hand began stroking his cock in time with his strokes, but the thing that sent Iruka over the edge was the look of passion and affection on Ibiki’s face as he looked down at him “Call out my name Iruka.” 

Iruka bit his lip trying not to cum, he wanted to see that caring gaze a few seconds more, but he couldn’t hold back and he cried out “Ibiki! Ah, Ibiki!” as his body thrashed and his cum sprayed over his chest. He felt Ibiki’s final deep thrust and the warm spurts of cum coat his inside. Then closed his eyes in exhaustion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iruka woke up the next morning he was clean and lying in his bed with clean sheets covering him. He had a foggy memory of Ibiki bathing him, drying him, laying him on clean sheets, and messaging his arms and legs… but the best memory was of Ibiki kissing him gently on the lips and murmuring, “Sleep dolphin. You did good.”

Iruka hesitantly moved and found he wasn’t nearly in the amount of pain he thought he’d be… it damn sure wasn’t pleasant, but it was bearable. Iruka swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, his leg muscles protested but held him, then walked slowly into his kitchenette. His tender ass protested all the action and he downed several ibuprofen with a glass of juice before starting some coffee. 

Iruka sat a gingerly at the table, and drank his coffee. When he heard someone knock at the door he simply called out “come in”, unwilling to move until the ibuprofen had a chance to get into his system. 

Asuma walked in, a cautious look on his face. “So… how ya feelin’?” 

Iruka gave Asuma a curious look. Asuma shrugged, “Ibiki got you the day off… You won’t have to go in to work today.” 

Iruka’s eyes widened, his face turned so red he felt like his skin would catch fire, then thunked his head down on the table hiding his face. Asuma heard Iruka mumble, “You’re telling me EVERYONE KNOWS!” 

Asuma snorted, “No, man… only Lady Tsunade and myself… I mean she guessed, when Ibiki came in and “requested” she give you the day off. Tsunade wanted me to come over and check on you… He hasn’t killed anyone yet, but well…” Asuma left the words unspoken; he walked over a poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Iruka didn’t look up from his hiding, and Asuma heard a mumbled, “I take it he does this often.” 

Asuma gave a rude snort, “No… I wouldn’t say often…” Asuma slid a chair out and took a seat. 

Iruka glanced up from his mortified slouch on the table. 

“Ibiki doesn’t have many lovers…” Asuma gave a dry laugh. “And NO ONE goes back for a repeat performance.” 

“Have you…” 

Asuma choked on his coffee and then shook his head vehemently. “I haven’t been in that situation and I’d prefer not to EVER be… It’s supposed to be the ultimate mind fuck.”

Wordlessly Iruka nodded, sitting up and taking a drink from his rapidly cooling coffee, he stared distractedly at the table in front of him.

“Say if you’d like to be alone…” Asuma pushed back from the table. 

“No, stay… but I think we’re done with this subject.” Iruka stated, his voice flat and emotionless. 

Asuma nodded, and launched into a humorous retelling of his last mission with Kakashi. Iruka nodded at the right times but he didn’t hear a word, his mind scrambled to understand what had happened between Ibiki and him. 

Asuma knew Iruka wasn’t listening but he also knew sometimes you just needed to hear someone talk… besides Tsunade had made it clear to him she wanted to know more than Iruka’s physical health… she wanted to know if Ibiki had broken everyone’s favorite little chunin. 

Ibiki had some brass balls to mess with Tsunade; everyone knew how much she adored the gentle teacher… Asuma frowned; he wouldn’t want to be in Ibiki’s shoes if Iruka was ‘changed’ by this. He may be a torture expert but Tsunade only had to land one punch to start and end the fight, and she wasn’t known for her temper for nothing… Tsunade, tsunami… so very alike in more than spelling. 

Iruka stiffly got up and refilled his cup, then turned to Asuma. “Would you like a refill?” 

Asuma shook his head, “Nah, I gotta go… thanks for the coffee.” He’d seen all he need to and was ready to go, Tsunade was probably tearing up the place waiting for him. So far their little Dolphin was doing fine… but he’d keep an eye on him for a few days to be sure. 

Iruka nodded and walked Asuma to the door, Asuma noticed quite a bit of stiffness in his stride but Iruka didn’t seem too hurt. Asuma gave a sigh of relief he wouldn’t want to be the one giving Tsunade bad news… ‘Don’t kill the messenger’ took on a whole new meaning. 

“Thanks for coming by.” Then Iruka blushed when he remembered why Asuma had come for this ‘visit’. Iruka looked away uncomfortably, “Tell Lady Tsunade I am well and will be back to work tomorrow.” 

“Will do.” Asuma said walking out the door. Iruka closed the door, and for a minute he just stood looking at it. Then sighed and went to get his coffee and sit on the couch. 

The sore muscles were easing now that the ibuprofen had started to work. Iruka’s thoughts swirled chaotically. 

Although Ibiki had been in the apartment when he came home, Ibiki hadn’t technically broke in… Iruka had invited him. He actually asked for this, had wanted this… hadn’t he? 

Ibiki had restrained him… but Iruka realized he’d never said, ‘No’ or ‘stop’. Same with the manacles… and Ibiki hadn’t done anything to actually damage him… just scare him and a bit of pain… Hell, Ibiki had brought him to orgasm twice… and the memory of Ibiki’s gentle kiss and soft words. 

Iruka groaned sinking his head back into the couch and staring at the ceiling… he was so confused, it was the most erotic, frightening night of his life and he didn’t know how to feel about it! He couldn’t even say he wished it hadn’t happened… Asuma’s words came to mind… ‘The ultimate mind fuck’. Iruka found that was as close to the absolute truth as his mind could grasp. 

Iruka finished his coffee and glanced over at the stack of school papers on the end of the couch. Thinking about this more could wait, he couldn’t sort through his mixed up feelings in one day. Iruka sighed and pulled the papers over and began to grade them, no sense in getting behind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI:

 

Ibiki smiled softly to himself, he’d had a very entertaining night and the look of concern on Lady Tsunade's face this morning was priceless… getting Iruka the day off was the least Ibiki could do to thank him for his ‘hospitality’. It had been a while since his last ‘companion’. Maybe he should send him some flowers and a thank you card, Ibiki thought sardonically.

The ANBU in head quarters shifted uncomfortably as Ibiki passed, the look on his face was… frightening, he was pleased… the only time Ibiki was pleased was when someone was in a whole world of pain or was about to be… and none of them wanted to take the chance that they would be the recipient.

Ibiki entered his office and sat back in his chair. Iruka had been… fun, much better than most of the ones before. Ibiki smirked, he wouldn’t mind playing with him again… then Ibiki shrugged, interesting thought, but no… too much play time and his playmates broke… not good. No, he couldn’t ‘visit’ with Iruka again, the cute little dolphin was valuable to the Village, and he couldn’t take the chance of breaking him.

Ibiki pictured the wide brown eyes, his lips parted as he panted, the taste of his skin, the sound of his gasps… whimpers… moans… Ibiki felt his cock swelling at the memory and took a deep calming breath.

Perhaps he’d been wrong to indulge in his interest in Iruka, he’d thought if he satisfied his cravings with him once he’d be able to put him out of his mind and concentrate on his job again… and yet thoughts of Iruka still continued to plague him. Ibiki frowned and firmly dismissed the thoughts of the handsome chunin. He had work to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER: 4: IRUKA:

Anko dropped by Iruka’s classroom; the students were all outside for lunch but Anko found Iruka still at his desk his head bent over a stack of papers. 

“You work too hard.” Anko said her voice tinged with humor.

Iruka looked up and his face broke into an open friendly smile, “Anko. I hear you’re taking a team this next graduation… coming to scout out your prospects?” he teased.

Anko grinned, “No, just thought it’s been a while since we’d talked… would you like to meet me at the bar tonight for some sake? We may even be lucky enough to find a table with a candle.”

Iruka laughed, “Tempting!” A week had passed and the marks from his time with Ibiki had finally, mostly, faded… not that Anko would’ve minded, but he didn’t want to see the questions in her eyes.

“Iruka… are you ok? You seem… different; restless, lately.” Anko’s eyes grew concerned.

Iruka smiled up at her “I’m fine… yes, I think I will meet you for drinks later… just let me finish grading these papers.”

Anko smiled, “I’ll wait.”

Inside Iruka sighed, but visibly he shrugged, pushed the papers side and rose to his feet. “On second thought I can finish these later and Genma is taking the class after lunch for weapons training.” In truth he felt irritable lately, frustrated and he just couldn’t understand why… the feeling had increased daily. Maybe a few drinks and some playtime is what he needed, he hadn’t spent that kind of time with anyone since before… before Ibiki’s ‘visit’.

No ANBU came to sit perched outside his window; perhaps the knowledge that Ibiki had paid him a visit had frightened them away… Iruka had no doubt all of ANBU knew, there was no secrets in ANBU and the members no longer tried to keep them from each other.

Anko pulled him in the bar door, Iruka felt a flash of shame when the bar keep looked up and raised a eyebrow… it wasn’t like him to drink during the day, he should be in a classroom surrounded by students. The bar keep set a bottle and cups on the end of the bar without a word and turned back to cleaning the bar top.

Anko snagged the bottle and cups as she firmly steered Iruka to a table. After pouring two glasses and insistently pushing one into Iruka’s hand, she sipped hers. Anko’s gaze was bold.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably as a thought came to him… Anko was still working at ANBU headquarters… she knew! His assumption was confirmed a minute later when she bluntly stated. “So Ibiki wreck you for us ‘lesser beings’?”

Iruka shot her a dirty look, “Say it a bit louder I don’t think the whole bar heard you.”

Anko snorted. “Yes, try again… we ARE the whole bar, not exactly hoppin’ on a Tuesday afternoon.” She looked pointedly at him reminding him that he hadn’t answered her question and that she wasn’t going to be side tracked.

“No.” Iruka looked down at his cup a minute then took a drink. Anko wondered if he meant he wouldn’t answer, or if that was his answer.

“Listen Iruka… some of your ‘friends’ are worried, they don’t want to push you by showing up… hell they’re not even sure that you won’t freak and try to kill them… not that you could.” Anko gave a saucy grin.

That explained his lack of ‘company’. Iruka sighed, “Anko… I’m not sure how I feel about what happened.”

“Talk to me… maybe I can help you work it out. You know freak to freak…” Anko smirked before taking a sip of her sake.

“We are NOT freaks.” Iruka stated firmly. “We just have different… interests, in the bedroom.”

Anko nodded, “So you’re not ashamed?”

Iruka frowned slightly and said quietly, “No… I’m not ashamed… confused, but not ashamed.”

“What is confusing you?” Anko took Iruka’s hand and ran a sharp nail up the palm, the pain was stimulating and Iruka felt a little stir of desire.

Iruka smiled and quirked a eyebrow at Anko, “What have YOU been up to? You seem a bit… stronger, more dominant… have you discovered the pleasures of giving as well as receiving?”

Anko gave him a wicked smile, “Maybe later I’ll show you… hey, no changing the subject.”

Iruka shrugged, “Had to try…” his face turned serious. “I’m not sure how to explain… I’m very dominant in my private life, perhaps it’s because in public I’m so passive… but, well, I crave…” Iruka sighed. “I crave someone to completely dominate me, it’s foolish I know… I’m strongly dominant and can’t submit but I crave someone more dominant to make me submit. I’m not comfortable with this desire, my dominant nature rejects the very thought… Ibiki…”

Anko sat patiently a moment then held up a finger, “One minute.” Anko got up and walked over to the bar keep, Iruka watched her in confusion until he saw the barkeep reach below the counter and pull out a large paraffin candle which he handed to Anko before walking into the back room and returning with a broom, then sweeping the floor.

When Anko returned she set the candle on the table and lit it. At the question in Iruka’s eyes she smiled and said, “I requested he keep some on hand for me.” 

After a minute the wax was pooling and Anko absently took Iruka’s hand, as she looked in his eyes. “Continue… please.”

Iruka shook his head, “I don’t know what else to say.” Anko dipped her finger into the wax and drew thick hot lines across Iruka’s palm. 

Iruka reached for the candle and Anko caught his other hand firmly, her eyes bold, commanding. Then placed his hands on the table, catching them when he made as if to move them and pressing them firmly palm up on the table once more. 

This time Iruka didn’t attempt to move them, Anko picked up the candle her eyes were stern, forceful… serious, they pinned his gaze to hers as she dripped the hot wax up his right palm to the heal. 

Iruka felt the hot sharp pains as the drops struck, then she moved the candle to the other and rained drops across the palm her eyes turned challenging as she continued to drip the hot wax up the delicate skin of Iruka’s wrist. The searing pain of the pools of wax drew a hiss from him, but he did not move even as she continued up to the tender skin of his inner elbow. 

Never did his eyes leave Anko’s and his hands remained on the table as she placed them. Anko gave a satisfied nod, then looked down and lifted the abused arm and blew gently until the wax cooled completely. 

Anko’s voice was confident “You gave up control to me... just now.” And as she looked into Iruka’s eyes once more her gaze was knowing. “You can do this… Iruka, nothing that brings you pleasure can be wrong… difficult yes, but not wrong.”

Anko looked down and brushed the wax from Iruka’s skin, gently. The angry red welts from the wax would fade in a few hours leaving no mark. “If he can do this… if what you felt brought you satisfaction, embrace it… don’t deny yourself.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IRUKA:

Over the next two days Iruka thought about what Anko had said, and by the time class let out on Friday he’d come to a decision. He couldn’t deny he desired Ibiki, he wanted that possession, that forced submission … he wanted Ibiki.

Walking into the ANBU Headquarters was difficult, Iruka’s face flushed every time someone met his eyes, they knew… they knew what Ibiki had done and he could see the questions in their eyes, ‘why was he here?’ ‘Was he a threat?’ Like it or not they had to protect their commanding officer if Iruka planned him harm. Iruka drew on his passive public persona and soon was escorted to Morino Ibiki’s office.

Ibiki looked up calmly as he was escorted in, then the ANBU bowed and left closing the door behind him. Iruka walked over to the lone hard wood chair in front of Ibiki’s desk and sat calmly.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Ibiki stated bluntly, his face as deadpan as his voice. 

“I want to see you again.” Iruka said his chin rising stubbornly, refusing to show embarrassment.

Ibiki looked at Iruka calmly, his body and voice carefully controlled to avoid betraying any emotion. “You can’t be serious.” He stated bluntly.

Iruka shifted and looked at his hands a moment before looking boldly into Ibiki’s eyes once more “yes… I am. I’ve given it a good deal of thought.”

Ibiki crossed his arms leaning forward on his desk his eyes intimidating, “Why?” His voice was cold but not in anger, it betrayed no emotion at all.

“I want you.” Iruka stated firmly.

Ibiki leaned back in his chair, his arms still folded, “No.”

“No?! You can just sit there and pronounce ‘no’ and expect it to change my mind, my feelings… what I want?!” Iruka’s eyes slitted and his voice raised in anger.

Ibiki didn’t consent to reply, only sitting there his eyes boring into Iruka’s, waiting. After a few minutes of silence Ibiki asked, “Are you finished? I have work to do.”

Iruka leapt from the chair and he pounded on Ibiki’s chest “No?! No?! How can you just decide for me?!”

Ibiki felt his lips twitch, as Iruka grew frustrated and his blows grew weaker. The little dolphin amused him. Ibiki grabbed Iruka’s hips and sat him firmly on his lap, his hand ran up Iruka’s back until it cupped the back of Iruka’s head lacing his fingers loosely through Iruka’s hair. Ibiki tightened his fist in it painfully; pulling Iruka’s head back sharply. Ibiki’s lips descended on Iruka’s throat nipping and bruising his tender flesh with rough kisses, soothing the pain with strokes of his tongue that had Iruka gasping and moaning. 

Ibiki nuzzled Iruka’s ear, “You want to be my bitch?” Ibiki growled in a low dangerous rumble. Iruka’s breath caught in fear then he squirmed on the hard ridge of Ibiki’s cock wantonly. “Yes.” Iruka whimpered.

Iruka could feel Ibiki’s nimble fingers opening and stripping his shirt off. Iruka leaned in rubbing his bare chest against the rough fabric of Ibiki’s shirt. Ibiki released his hair and set Iruka off his lap and on his feet, Iruka made a small sound of protest.

Ibiki rose smoothly from his chair opened a desk drawer pulling out wrist cuffs and towered over Iruka his eyes glittering. Iruka’s eyes grew wide but he didn’t back away. 

Ibiki fastened one cuff around Iruka’s left wrist, then pulled it over Iruka’s head looping it over a ceiling beam then Ibiki firmly grabbed the other, his eyes never leaving Iruka’s even when he fastened the cuff. Iruka stood his arms shackled firmly over his head, thankful he wasn’t being forced onto his toes again. 

Ibiki walked around behind him Iruka heard the sound of metal then the hiss of leather, and couldn’t hold back a frightened whimper. Iruka’s worst fears were confirmed as Ibiki walked slowly around to stand in front of him once more, his hands holding and stroking over the lash of a whip. Ibiki snapped it a few times the sound hissed then cracked loudly. Iruka’s legs shook so bad he wasn’t sure if he could keep standing. Ibiki cracked it again inches from Iruka’s bare chest, Iruka felt the breeze of it’s passage and let out frightened gasp, then a soft sob. 

Ibiki leaned close his lips brushing Iruka’s ear as he ran the whip softly over Iruka’s chest “This ones my favorite… perfect for short quick strikes…” Ibiki stepped back and smiled a cruel smirk, “Still want to be my bitch?” he taunted as he walked around behind Iruka. 

Iruka struggled, trying to see behind his back but Ibiki was positioned perfectly to be in his blind spot, Iruka felt the breeze across his back and heard the hiss and crack of the whip, Iruka tensed biting his lip to prevent his cry. 

“I don’t frighten you?” Ibiki asked ominously.

Iruka closed his eyes trembling, his voice soft, he replied, “Yes… you frighten me.”

Ibiki reached around, unfastening Iruka’s pants, pulling them over Iruka’s erection and stripping them down to below the knees trapping Iruka’s legs. Then ran the whip over the rise of Iruka’s ass, drawing a whimper. Iruka’s hard cock shook as a tremor ran through his body.

“You have no self preservation instincts at all do you?” Ibiki stated sarcastically, his lips twisted wryly in amusement as he tossed the whip onto a shelf and walked around to stand before Iruka, his face an unreadable mask once more.

“You… you didn’t whip me.” Iruka’s voice was hoarse; a thin layer of sweat covered his body and his muscles still quivered as if still expecting the strike of the whip.

Ibiki leaned in his eyes fierce and aroused, “One day I may… or much worse, are you truly willing to trust me?”

“Yes.”

For a minute Ibiki continued to look at him, Iruka’s heartbeat sped up. Had he angered him?

“For that I think you deserve a little reward…” Ibiki sank to his knees before him taking Iruka’s cock in his mouth and sucking slowly, his tongue stroking it as his mouth slid up and down it’s length. Iruka whimpered in pleasure as Ibiki’s hand came up to cup Iruka’s balls, gently rolling them. As Iruka neared his orgasm Ibiki pressed down on the top of Iruka’s shaft stopping his release. 

Iruka’s moans and whimpers grew louder, and Ibiki could sense several of his ANBU hovering outside, he released Iruka’s erection and rose, his lips hovering near Iruka’s ear “can you feel them out there, they know… they know your secret.” Ibiki’s lips quirked and he reached his hand down skillfully stroking Iruka until he was on the brink of cumming once more. 

“Cry out my name… who owns you?” Ibiki’s low voice commanded.

“Ibiki!” Iruka gasped.

“Whose bitch?” Ibiki growled. 

“Yours!” Iruka whimpered, desperate for release. “Yours your bitch Ibiki!” Iruka cried out loudly.

Ibiki gave him a satisfied smile “Good boy!” Then sank to his knees before Iruka once more and swallowed Iruka’s cock to the base. Iruka screamed out “Ah, yes, Ibiki yours!” And shot his cum down Ibiki’s throat, Ibiki milked him masterfully with his mouth until he could draw no more from his exhausted little dolphin. Then rose and kissed the panting man, cupping him to his body as he reached up and released the cuffs and pulled Iruka’s pants all the way off his body.

Ibiki sat in his chair and set Iruka down straddling his lap facing him. Ibiki’s lips skillfully tempted and teased him with gentle strokes of his tongue and playful kisses across the smooth warm skin of his chest. 

Iruka squirmed, panting and moaning, under Ibiki’s tender mischievous attention. Iruka could feel the solid heavy weight of Ibiki’s cock pressing against his ass through the fabric of his pants. 

Ibiki’s hands brushed down Iruka’s hips over the curve of his ass before dipping a finger between and stroking over the puckered hole firmly. Iruka whimpered in pleasure, he pushed back on Ibiki’s finger, Ibiki made a pleased grunt as his finger slipped inside the hot tight hole. Ibiki stroked along the inside slowly rasping his finger over the smooth ridges of the canal, before sliding it out and pressing back in with two. 

Iruka arched, with a pained whimper as the fingers pushed into his body. Ibiki drew back from nipping Iruka’s chest and fixed his dark emotionless eyes on Iruka’s, as the hand cupping Iruka’s hip pushed him firmly down on to the fingers. 

Iruka felt the searing pain as his dark hole stretched to encase the thick fingers, and as tears sprang to Iruka’s eyes he dipped his head forward resting it on Ibiki’s shoulder. Then Iruka lifted his head slightly to nibble softly, tenderly along Ibiki’s neck. 

Ibiki’s fingers paused in their penetration, and Ibiki’s hand tightened on Iruka’s hip as Iruka’s lips brushed soft kisses along Ibiki’s jaw line. The fingers withdrew; Iruka braced himself to not whimper and continued raining soft kisses over Ibiki’s neck.

Iruka’s tongue came out to stroke the hollow behind Ibiki’s ear and he felt Ibiki tense and a low rumbling growl. Ibiki’s hands cupped his hips setting Iruka off his lap and on his feet. Smoothly Ibiki rose to his feet, Iruka looked hesitantly up at Ibiki afraid he’d angered him and was shocked to see the raw desire on Ibiki’s face.

Ibiki roughly turned him and bent him over the desk, capturing Iruka’s wrist and bringing it high behind his back in a restraint hold, the effect was just short of pain. Iruka heard Ibiki unfasten his pants and the soft drop of the cloth as it fell away baring Ibiki’s hard cock, the soft brush of the head of Ibiki’s cock as he rubbed it against the cheeks of Iruka’s ass.

Iruka’s heart thudded hard in his chest in fear; afraid Ibiki was going to shove his cock into him without stretching or lubricant. Ibiki parted the cheeks of Iruka’s ass with his cock rubbing it over the puckered entrance firmly. Iruka whimpered, and felt his arm slowly pushed up and the pain of his shoulder as he felt the muscles pull, another few inches and it would dislocate. Iruka tasted blood as he bit his lip to refrain from making another louder whimper.

The Ibiki’s hand released Iruka’s arm and Iruka felt the cold wet drip of lubricant dripping down the crack of his ass, Iruka relaxed and when Ibiki smoothly slid a finger into Iruka’s hole, he bucked his hips back onto it, the finger withdrew and two fingers returned easing into Iruka’s body slowly until they settled buried deep in Iruka’s body. Iruka moaned and his cock jumped eagerly. The fingers slid stroking carefully, avoiding brushing Iruka’s prostate until Iruka was whimpering and thrusting back on them trying to get that elusive touch.

Ibiki’s fingers slid out, then Iruka cried out as his head was yanked back sharply. Ibiki grasped Iruka’s hair pulling him back as he thrust his cock into Iruka’s body, the double pain making Iruka arch and Ibiki’s cock to hit Iruka’s prostate firmly. Iruka felt the breath driven out of him as he cried out, tears dotting his lashes and his cock leaking precum down its length.

Ibiki’s grip on his hair kept him arched back painfully as Ibiki hammered into him hard, every thrust hitting his prostate until Iruka’s throat was hoarse from crying out and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Ibiki’s grip released and he brushed his hand lightly down Iruka’s back to cup his hip. Ibiki’s strokes became lazy and gentle. Ibiki bowed down over Iruka’s back kissing and nipping his shoulders affectionately, then stroking one of his hands feather soft up Iruka’s side to brush Iruka’s nipple while the other slid down in front to cup Iruka’s balls rolling them gently, his thumb stroking over them drawing involuntary gasps from Iruka and bucks of his hips back into Ibiki’s thrusts. 

Iruka’s body trembled on the verge of orgasm, Ibiki’s hand came up to press against Iruka’s shaft and his lazy stokes grew faster and angled to brush over Iruka’s battered prostate until Iruka was whimpering steadily, desperate to cum, wanting to beg. 

Finally Ibiki stroked up Iruka’s hard cock and Iruka’s body thrashed as he came forcefully. Ibiki gave a few more deep thrusts then filled Iruka with his cum. As Ibiki pulled out Iruka slumped bonelessly on the desk top, his breathing labored.

Iruka heard Ibiki moving around the room but was too exhausted to open his eyes for longer than a few seconds before they closed once more. Iruka couldn’t move even when he felt a warm wet cloth stroke over his ass. A half clothed Ibiki picked him up and sat in his chair Iruka cradled in his arms, placidly holding him as Iruka’s flushed face lay against his chest. As Iruka’s breathing calmed he glanced up and his breath caught at the look in Ibiki’s eyes and the small smile on his lips as he looked down at him. Anything Ibiki had done, or could do, was worth it when Iruka saw that look on Ibiki’s face, that fierce possessive affectionate gaze.

Iruka gave a final deep breath his breathing having returned to normal, or as normal as it could be when he was near Ibiki. Ibiki set him gently on his feet, as Iruka got dressed Ibiki’s face was once more an impenetrable mask. 

“If you’re serious about this course of action… I’m leaving it up to you, you may come see”, Ibiki’s voice had a sarcastic lilt at the word, “me again.” Ibiki slid his shirt on covering his scarred chest and once more looked like a deadly ANBU interrogation specialist.

Iruka smiled softly, “I will.” And saw a momentary break in Ibiki’s inscrutable façade as Ibiki gave him a satisfied, confident smirk; his gaze was knowing.

Ibiki was fascinating with his mercurial nature; Iruka could never predict how he’d react to anything and that unpredictability made what he was doing dangerous and exciting.

Ibiki opened the door for Iruka and Iruka walked out, he hadn’t made it more than a few steps out the door when to his surprise Ibiki grabbed his arm firmly. Ibiki pulled him close and gave him a fierce kiss then released him. The ANBU in the hall didn’t even pretend not to notice, Iruka blushed. Ibiki quirked his eyebrow and gave him a small taunting smirk before once again assuming his reserved and distant demeanor.

Iruka knew his secret life was safe with the ANBU, he felt a satisfaction he never imagined existed from his time with Ibiki. The only shadow over this turn of events was they knew he belonged to Ibiki… it was highly unlikely ANYONE in ANBU would ‘visit’ him, but looking at Ibiki now, it was hard to care.

Iruka smiled softly to himself as he left the ANBU HQ and walked home, it was hard to believe it was the same day, so much had happened. Iruka felt emotionally drained and, he had to admit, more than a little sore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5: IBIKI:

Ibiki frowned after the ANBU left, then set his face back into its usual cold impersonal mask. Why was Iruka coming here… to him? An ANBU operative had come to inform him as soon as Iruka stepped into the building, Iruka couldn’t miss that every eye was on him… he was not stupid and had to know that if he were intent on revenge he’d never succeed… 

Still, what ever he’d planned, Ibiki had sent word to leave him pass… but to make sure he came directly to Ibiki’s office, once there no one doubted Ibiki was quite capable to handle anything Iruka may do.

Ibiki sat calmly reviewing a mission report when the expected soft knock on the door came and then it opened for Iruka. Iruka entered and the operative gave a low bow before he closed it firmly behind him. Iruka sat in the lone hard chair in front of Ibiki’s desk with a resolute expression.

Ibiki looked up from the report, his eyes pinning Iruka with a commanding look. “To what do I owe this visit?” Ibiki inquired mildly.

Although Iruka flushed lightly, the stubborn, determined look on his face remained and he replied, “I want to see you again.” 

It was only thanks to years of maintaining control that Ibiki didn’t show the shock those words evoked, he felt his heart rate go up and tamped down firmly on his emotions. Iruka must be playing mind games with him. Well he’d made yet another mistake, when it came to mind games Ibiki was the master. This should be mildly interesting. 

“You can’t be serious.” Ibiki replied coldly, his mind calculating what angle Iruka was trying to pull… Pretend to love him, and then break his heart… too bad he didn’t have one. 

Pretend to submit and attempt to kill him? No, the little dolphin was too smart for that. Iruka would know he’d never succeed and only get killed… it was suicide. Hmmm… assisted suicide? Ibiki nearly smirked, he wouldn’t kill him but he’d make damn sure he wished he was dead even more than before.

Iruka squirmed a bit then set his chin adamantly, “yes… I am. I’ve given it a good deal of thought.”

Ibiki leaned forward on his desk intimidatingly. Time to rattle him up, he’d slip up it was just a matter of time. “Why?” Ibiki’s reserved tone turned demanding

Iruka blinked as if in surprise before replying, “I want you.”, in a tone that implied it should be obvious. 

Ibiki nearly scoffed at the irony, surely Iruka didn’t think he was that stupid. This was insulting; a waste of his time, the game had lost his interest. “No.” Ibiki replied flatly as he leaned back in his chair dismissing him as much with his body language as with his tone. 

Ibiki watched in fascination as Iruka’s face flushed deeply in anger his eyes taking on a hard glint. “Are you finished? I have work to do.” Ibiki taunted. It was much like watching a tea pot come to boil and Ibiki wasn’t surprised when Iruka leapt from his chair, circling the desk to pound with soft ineffectual blows on Ibiki’s chest. “No?! No?! How can you just decide for me?!” Iruka raged. Ibiki’s eyes traveled down Iruka’s throat to the collar of his shirt absently wondering how far down the angry flush went…

Iruka began to tire and his blows grew almost soft, Ibiki worked hard to suppress his grin, his little dolphin had a temper… it was kind of cute. Ibiki grabbed Iruka’s hips decidedly, picked the slight man up and sat him on his lap. Iruka had managed to perk his interest… he’d play, time to step it up a few notches; it wouldn’t take long to get to his true purpose.

Ibiki’s hand ran tenderly up Iruka’s back stroking the soft skin through the material of his shirt and Iruka arched into Ibiki’s touch. When Ibiki’s hand ran teasingly over Iruka’s neck Ibiki felt Iruka’s breath hitch slightly. Ibiki’s hand continued up threading his fingers through the silken hair, Ibiki could feel Iruka’s cock hardening, he tightened his fist roughly yanking Iruka’s head back so he could ravish Iruka’s soft throat with sharp nips, soothed by soft laps and flicks of his tongue, bruising hard kisses and soft brushes of his lips. Iruka writhed on his lap, raising Ibiki’s interest in more than one way, his gasps and moans teasing Ibiki’s control. 

Ibiki reined in his body’s demands and his lips brushed over the shell of Iruka’s ear gently, his breath making the flesh tingle. “You want to be my bitch?” Ibiki whispered his voice cruel and full of menace. This should warn him that whatever his plan it was too dangerous, Ibiki thought with satisfaction.

Iruka ground his ass on Ibiki’s cloth covered erection his eyes needy, a flash of fear crossed his face then he replied meekly, “Yes.”

Looks like I’ll get to play with him a second time after all… and this time he’d only have himself to blame. Ibiki easily stripped Iruka’s shirt off and Iruka took the opportunity to rub his sensitive nipples against the rough fabric of Ibiki’s shirt. Ibiki released his hair and grabbed Iruka’s hips to place him on his feet; Iruka gave a small frown and mew of disappointment.

Ibiki stood his gaze savage as he pulled a set of wrist cuffs from his desk smiling a cold-blooded hard smile he snapped one securely around Iruka’s wrist, Ibiki’s eyes challenged Iruka to resist… Iruka could try, but it was already too late for that. Iruka’s body trembled. Ibiki pulled his arm firmly up and looped the chain of the cuffs over a beam near the ceiling. Iruka wouldn’t get loose once fastened to it, Ibiki had it installed specifically for this purpose… it had seen a bit of use, but Ibiki usually used a torture chamber, blood stains were a bitch to get out of the wood of his desk and the droplets had a way of ending up in the darnedest places as cast off from whips was pretty copious. Ibiki took Iruka’s other wrist bringing it up and fastening it as well.

Ibiki gave a wolfish grin at the fear in Iruka’s eyes as he walked around behind him, standing in precisely the area that was the blind spot, no matter how Iruka turned, he couldn’t see what Ibiki was doing. 

Ibiki narrowed his eyes all emotion once more fleeing, now he would get some answers. He stroked over his collection fondly, before releasing and stroking his favorite a moderate length stock whip. Ibiki ran his fingers over the pliant braided leather, enjoying the soft hiss it made as it ran through his fingers. Iruka whimpered and Ibiki watched him raptly as he subconsciously tugged at the cuffs in fear.

Ibiki strolled quietly around to stand in front of Iruka, still running the lash of the whip smoothly through his fingers as it hissed softly like a snake. With a malevolent glint in his eye Ibiki gave it a few short snaps the loud cracks made Iruka flinch as if struck, his body bowed as far from the whip as the cuffs would allow. 

As Ibiki cracked it a breath away from Iruka’s chest he watched the sweat bead on Iruka’s brow and upper chest, running in rivulets down his body. It’s amazing how blood and sweat look so similar as they trail down a body, Ibiki mused, only the color differentiates them. 

Iruka was quaking his legs barely able to hold him. Ibiki leaned close sliding the lash of the whip over Iruka’s skin and enjoying the flinches, his voice was harsh “This ones my favorite… perfect for short quick strikes…” Ibiki stepped back once more flashing Iruka a sinister smile, “Still want to be my bitch?” he ridiculed Iruka. Not waiting for an answer Ibiki circled around behind Iruka, Iruka struggled against the cuffs with little whimpers and tried to see Ibiki. 

Ibiki snapped the whip at Iruka’s back the lash nearly grazing the taut flesh; Iruka’s startled yelp was cut off as he bit his lip to hold it in.

Ibiki felt an unusual wave of respect for Iruka, most men would’ve promised Ibiki their mother to escape the promised pain. “I don’t frighten you?” Ibiki inquired his voice low and threatening.

Iruka’s reply was soft his voice strained, “Yes… you frighten me.” Ibiki studied Iruka impassively, then reached around and unfastened Iruka’s pants and pulled them down to trap his legs, the additional sensation of having their legs trapped and most sensitive areas exposed often was enough to crack anyone who had resisted up to this point. 

Ibiki ran the whip over Iruka’s ass, the tingle of sensitive flesh giving him the idea of how very painful it will be when the lash cuts stripes through the tender skin; Iruka whimpered apprehensively a shudder running through him.

I wonder how much he could take before I broke him… the thought ran randomly through Ibiki’s mind before he dismissed it, he wouldn’t break him… Iruka intrigued him.

Ibiki’s voice was full of cynical humor, “You have no self preservation instincts at all do you?” he couldn’t help a wry grin. Ibiki tossed the whip on a shelf and leisurely walked around to pin Iruka with an indifferent look.

Iruka’s eyes were wide with fear and his body shook steadily as he looked at Ibiki. “You… you didn’t whip me.” 

Ibiki bent close his voice was toneless, but his eyes shone with savage desire. “One day I may… or much worse, are you truly willing to trust me?”

“Yes.” Iruka replied without hesitation.

Ibiki stared into Iruka’s eyes, he was telling the truth… Ibiki was stunned. The man trusted him, Ibiki wasn’t sure if that made him a fool or devoted. Ibiki finally replied, “For that I think you deserve a little reward…” 

Ibiki didn’t often perform oral sex, others did that to him either willingly or under ‘coercion’… and yet he found himself wanting to take Iruka’s hard cock in his mouth, wanting to hear the moans and lust filled whimpers… to possess him and know that desire was for him.

Ibiki knelt in front of Iruka and drew Iruka’s hard cock into the hot depth of his mouth tasted it and savored the gasps and whimpers he was drawing from his little dolphin. Ibiki’s tongue masterfully toyed with Iruka’s cock as he slid up and down it’s length, his hand cupped Iruka’s balls gently rolling and messaging them as he drew Iruka to the brink of orgasm, then stopping it with a firm press along the top of Iruka’s shaft near the base.

As Iruka’s cries of pleasure grew louder Ibiki could feel the ANBU gather outside the door listening. Ibiki slid his hand off Iruka’s erection drawing a desperate whimper and he stood leaning in to purr in a low rough voice, “Can you feel them out there, they know… they know your secret.” 

Ibiki smirked wickedly as his hand wrapped firmly around Iruka’s ridged cock, and stroking with professional skill. Ibiki knew how to bring the greatest pleasure and the gravest pain, it was his job and he was the master. As he drew Iruka to the edge once more Ibiki growled possessively, “Cry out my name… who owns you?”

Iruka’s panting voice called out. “Ibiki!” 

Ibiki’s harsh voice demanded. “Whose bitch?” 

“Yours!” Iruka’s voice a shameless plea; he exclaimed loudly, “Yours, your bitch Ibiki!”

Ibiki felt a surge of satisfaction, “Good boy!” Ibiki knelt before Iruka once more and slid Iruka’s cock easily deep in his throat to the base. 

“Ah, yes, Ibiki yours!” Iruka wailed and came in Ibiki’s hot mouth shooting spurt after spurt of his cum down Ibiki’s throat. Ibiki drew and his tongue stroked until he couldn’t draw any more from Iruka, then stood and kissed Iruka’s panting lips before releasing the cuffs and lifting the exhausted man. 

Ibiki removed Iruka’s pants freeing his legs, and then sat in his chair, Iruka straddling his lap. Ibiki was pleased by Iruka’s compliant behavior he playfully teased Iruka with flicks and brushes of his tongue and passionate kisses across the hard lines of his chest until he had Iruka squirming and moaning wantonly once more on the huge cloth covered ridge of Ibiki’s erect cock as it strained firmly at the front of his pants. 

Ibiki’s rough hands roamed over Iruka’s hips enjoying the soft feel of Iruka’s flawless skin before one finger brushed down the part of Iruka’s ass cheeks and over his puckered hole. Iruka bucked back on the finger, and Ibiki felt a wave of lust and grunted in approval as his finger sank firmly into Iruka’s hot tight hole. 

Ibiki stroked along the canal then removed his finger and pressed again with two fingers, Iruka arched with a hiss of pain and a soft whimper as they parted the ring of muscles stretching him. 

Ibiki’s lips left their assault on Iruka’s chest, Ibiki’s gaze was enigmatic and his hand cupping Iruka’s hip pushed Iruka’s body firmly into the thrust of his fingers. The way Iruka arched was sensual almost erotic, the pain on Iruka’s face only served to stimulate Ibiki’s sexual hunger and Ibiki felt his cock jump at the sight. 

Iruka’s body tensed from the sharp pain and his lashes were dotted with tears as he rested his head submissively against Ibiki’s shoulder, then turned his head to nibble gently along the cords of Ibiki’s neck. 

Ibiki caught his breath, the gentle distraction of Iruka’s lips causing his fingers to pause and he tightened his hand on Iruka’s hip, as his lust spiked higher, to a fierce grip. Iruka’s soft lips rained kisses on Ibiki’s jaw line and Ibiki’s fingers withdrew from Iruka’s body. Iruka braced against whimpering and continued to kiss Ibiki’s neck gently, then ran a soft wet stroke of his tongue up Ibiki’s neck to the hollow behind his ear. 

Ibiki tensed and made a gravelly low growl of warning at the sweet torture, his control near to snapping. Ibiki’s hands set Iruka firmly off his lap and Ibiki stood swiftly. Iruka meekly looked up at Ibiki with apprehension, his big brown eyes tinged with fear. Ibiki watched Iruka with frightening intensity his gaze feral aggressive aroused, Iruka’s fear baited him. 

Ibiki seized Iruka pushing him down over his desk and brutally securing Iruka’s wrist high on his back. Ibiki dropped his pants freeing his throbbing cock and rubbing the soft head against the warm promise of Iruka’s tight hole. Iruka gave a high whimper; it acted as an aphrodisiac to Ibiki’s already ferocious need. Ibiki drew Iruka’s arm up viciously to just short of dislocation, the calm rational part of Ibiki’s mind was grateful when Iruka refrained from making another whimper, it would’ve been ‘problematic’ to have to call a med nin to set Iruka’s arm.

Iruka relaxed under Ibiki’s hands, his submissive behavior placated Ibiki and Ibiki released Iruka’s arm. Then Ibiki reached down to take a tube of lubricant from his desk drawer, squirting a generous amount, he raptly watched the drip of the slippery liquid down the part of Iruka’s ass cheeks. Ibiki's finger traced through the slick fluid before sliding down to Iruka’s puckered hole and pushing smoothly in, Iruka eagerly thrust back on Ibiki’s finger, Ibiki withdrew the finger and inserted two into the tight canal causing Iruka to moan in desire, his cock bobbing in approval of the delightful friction.

Ibiki’s fingers glided smoothly pumping in and out of the hot enticing hole easily, Ibiki teased Iruka purposely angling to avoid even grazing Iruka’s prostate until Iruka was desperately pushing back into the onslaught with begging little mewls.

Ibiki slid his fingers from Iruka’s body grabbing Iruka’s hair he yanked his head back and plunged his cock into the snug embrace of Iruka’s body seating it fully to the base. Iruka yelped the pain bringing tears to his eyes, and arched sharply the motion causing Ibiki’s cock to ram his prostate forcibly with every deep push and his breath to come in short gasps as Ibiki continued slamming into him without pause until Iruka’s voice grew ragged, his throat dry from his cries and his cheeks damp with tears.

Ibiki’s gaze took in the flushed damp skin, his body bowed and yielding to Ibiki subserviently. Ibiki released Iruka’s hair and he affectionately stroked over Iruka’s back, his hand gliding gently down to rest on Iruka’s hip as his movements became smooth, easy… coaxing Iruka artfully with the seductive rocking of his hips. Ibiki licked nipped and kissed Iruka’s back and shoulders fondly, playfully and one of his hands roamed silkenly up Iruka’s torso to circle and flick his nipples, Iruka’s whimpers became gasps of pleasure. Ibiki reached a hand down to caress Iruka’s balls, fondling them gently as his cock stroked the inside of Iruka’s body with tender slow thrusts. Iruka gave low needy moans, wordless pleas for Ibiki to send him over the edge to orgasm, his body meeting Ibiki’s strokes eagerly.

Ibiki began driving into him angling so every stroke gazed lightly over Iruka’s battered prostate arousing him drawing shaky gasps and when Ibiki reached out, his hand skillfully drawing on Iruka’s cock it was enough to send him with a incoherent cry into a powerful intense orgasm. Iruka’s body shook clenching around Ibiki’s shaft drawing on it with rhythmic pulls Ibiki delved deep a few more strokes and came his release coating Iruka’s clinging passage with his cum.

Ibiki withdrew from Iruka allowing Iruka’s exhausted body to lay half supported by his desk. Ibiki’s lips quirked in amusement, his poor little dolphin was spent. Ibiki drew warm water and wet a cloth cleaning his body and slipping his pants on before taking another warm cloth over to rub softly over Iruka’s body cleaning him.

Ibiki gazed fondly at Iruka, then picked Iruka up and sat in his chair cradling him against his chest. Ibiki watched him, Iruka’s flushed skin felt hot against Ibiki’s skin and the feel of his breath tickling over Ibiki’s chest drew a odd feeling of contentment from Ibiki. Iruka’s breathing calmed and his eyes opened to look up at Ibiki with a trusting gaze that seemed frighteningly out of place. How could this wonderful gentle teacher look at him, Ibiki a cold cruel man with such affection and trust? Ibiki wondered in amazement, then lifted Iruka from his lap and set him on his feet.

Ibiki watched in silence as Iruka got dressed, Ibiki’s face set in a calm emotionless mask but his thoughts were anything but calm. This hadn’t been a attempt at revenge, at no time did Iruka back down and he showed no sign of regrets even now… that left the possibility that Iruka was telling the truth, Iruka desired him. The concept was so alien to Ibiki that he had serious difficulty accepting it and he gave serious thought to referring Iruka to the Psych. Dept. for a psychological exam before dismissing the thought for now.

“If you’re serious about this course of action… I’m leaving it up to you, you may come see” Ibiki deliberately laced the word with a mocking sarcasm. “me again.” With that he rose and drew his shirt on and resuming his role as ‘the scariest bastard in the Leaf Village’.

Iruka surprised him again by replying seriously, “I will.”

Ibiki felt a touch of amusement, and knew it showed as he gave Iruka a shrewd look his lips slowly curved into a knowing smirk. Yes, strangely he believed Iruka would, he didn’t trust him but he knew the dolphin would return… and as long as he did Ibiki would enjoy him.

Ibiki opened his office door and Iruka walked out. Iruka had only walked a few steps when Ibiki grabbed his arm, he couldn’t resist the urge to ruffle Iruka’s nonchalant calm. With a bold domineering look he pulled Iruka roughly to him and gave him a aggressive demanding kiss and was rewarded with Iruka’s face flushing bright red in embarrassment, Ibiki cocked his eyebrow inquisitively and gave him a arrogant mocking smirk then his face was void of emotion once more.

When Iruka turned to leave once more he had to walk through a building of ANBU that regarded him with undisguised in interest… and a little awe. No one could deny Iruka was one bold little chuunin! To voluntarily take on Ibiki… the man was either incredibly brave or insane… possibly both.

Ibiki waited a few minutes until most had satisfied their curiosity, gave his men a final impassive look and then stated bluntly. “You are not paid to stand around gawking… get back to work.” He turned and went back into his office, closing the door and everyone quickly returned to his or her duties.

Ibiki walked over and sat in his chair, dismissing Iruka from his thoughts and focusing once more on the report he’d been reviewing before Iruka’s little visit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Next story in series: "The Difference Between Love And Lust…"


End file.
